Rise From the Ashes
by sitakazukin
Summary: The first part of the story takes place several years before the first chapter of SE. Crona and Kid met when they were young but they haven't seen each other for a long time. They meet each other again when Crona is converted to Shibusen. She's ought to work as a maid in Gallows Mansion as her punishment but she's still under Medusa's control. Nevertheless, Kid learns to love her.
1. Black Blood

**A/N: **The title of this story is the title of a song by Quietdrive. I like that song. ^^ I decided to make this while I'm still coming up with ideas for chapter 22 of my other story. My original characters won't be here. (They don't have to.) This story will be about Crona and Kid when they were little, how they become friends (or more than that) and how Crona got the black blood, etc. It won't be completely original though because I'll use my favorite novel as reference, actually, it's the novel that gave me the idea for chapter one. I'll probably use movie stories, my sister's idea as reference and surely my own ideas of course. I don't know how many chapters I will make for this story but it won't definitely be a one shot. This is just for fun!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Black Blood<strong>

Crona still had blonde hair like her mother back then. She was seven years old the first time she heard the word bastard. It happened on a Saturday. It must have, because Crona remembered that she had been restless and preoccupied that day, the day she was only on Saturdays, the day when she had to clean up her mother's laboratory. Crona had climbed a chair to brush off dusts from her mother's desk using a feather duster. Something caught her attention while she carefully cleaned the wooden dark brown table… an Erlenmeyer flask with a black liquid in it. "I haven't seen this before," she thought, her sky blue eyes glistened as she leaned her lower arms on the table and moved her head a little closer to the flask with black liquid. "It must be new." Curiosity got the better of her. She slowly reached out the flask and held it. She pulled it closer to her face and shook it gently from left to right and vice versa. "It looks like… blood," she thought. "But why is it… black?" She suddenly heard the loud creak of the laboratory's door as it swung open. Crona felt her body stiffened as she feared that it was her mother that entered who lab.

When Medusa saw the flask in Crona's hand, she glared at her daughter. "Crona!" she shouted angrily which made Crona flinch. Her grip on the flask quickly loosened when she started to tremble and panic. It eventually slipped from her hand, fell to the white tiled-floor and shattered into pieces. The black blood was spilled all over the floor. The sound of breaking glass pierced Crona's ears, made her eyes shut and closed her hands. Medusa's face flushed in red and her upper lip shivered, and her eyes, settled on Crona in a flat, unblinking way. Crona's eyes started to water, making her vision blurry. She had the feeling that she'll get trouble again for her clumsiness. She slowly came down from the chair and tried picking up the pieces. She didn't dare try to look at her mother, not even a glance. She kept facing down. She accidently wounded her finger when she grasped a piece with sharp edges. Blood instantly flowed out of the wound. Crona held her wrist, winced and closed her eyes.

Medusa looked so mad that Crona feared insanity would enter her mother's body again. But the insanity didn't come, not that time. Instead, Medusa grabbed Crona by the wrists, pulled her close, ignored her wound, and through gritted teeth, said, "You are a clumsy little bastard. This is my reward for everything I've endured, a useless, clumsy, little _bastard_." The unconstructive words of criticism reverberated in Crona's mind as she stared into her mother's eyes with her watery sky blue orbs. At that time, she did not understand what bastard meant. But her mother kept talking, making her heart ache every time she spoke rudely with her stern voice. She did surmise, by the way Medusa said the word, and that it was an ugly, loathsome thing to be a bastard, like a pest, like the scurrying cockroaches that Crona was always sweeping out of the house. She could almost comprehend the meaning of it now. It was the way Medusa uttered the word—not so much saying it as spitting it her—that made Crona feel the full sting of it. She understood then what Medusa meant, that a bastard was an unwanted thing; that she, Crona was an illegitimate person who would never have legitimate claim to the things other people had, things such as love, family, home and acceptance.

Harrold, Crona's father, never called Crona bastard, back when he was still alive. He said she was his little flower, his precious child. He was fond of sitting her on his lap and telling her stories like the time he told her that he will create something that will protect her from anything harmful when she was about five years old. He didn't tell her what it was, not like she cared or understood. She only knew Harrold was promising something that will make her happy, judging by his smiling face and gentle words to her. But it was the thing that killed him, the thing that Medusa was continuing to study. The Black Blood.

_Flashback – Two Years Ago_

After Crona's father finished reading a story to her, he said, "Crona, since you're my first and probably my last child, I want you to be a good girl and grow up as an obedient child to me and your mother." Little Crona was sitting on her father's lap. She smiled and nodded at her father. "You're half human and half witch but we still want you to act as a normal person. And since you're half human, you are going to get yourself hurt easily by physical means. I don't want that to happen, Crona. I don't want to lose my precious daughter." He hugged Crona tight. "So your papa is working on a research now," he whispered. "I'm making Black Blood for you, dear. You'll have it so you'll be safer." He smiled and kissed Crona's cheek which made Crona giggle. She didn't really understand what her father said but she was sure that what he said was a good thing.

_Back to Present_

Thirteen-year-old Ragnarok knocked with the back of his left hand on the faded blue green-colored metallic door right next to where he was standing even though he was already inside the lab. His right arm was folded, holding onto his left upper arm. His back rested on the wall, his leg stretched out and the other folded a little, the foot stepping on the wall behind him. He glanced at the mother and daughter in front of him with lazy eyes. He was clearly used to seeing Crona getting scolded by her mother and he _usually_ cared less. But that time, the sight of Crona looking so helpless made him glare, and he didn't know exactly why. _Was he angry at Medusa? _He, himself, wasn't sure. But he tried to make things straight in his mind. Crona was young. She does deserve some scolding but calling her a bastard? That made Ragnarok start to care. Crona wasn't the only bastard in the house. And Medusa obviously forgot about that. She didn't think that Ragnarok might hear her. Medusa slowly looked back and saw Ragnarok, her eyes like daggers. Ragnarok's glare faded, not because he was afraid of his master, but because he had to tell her something important without her asking why he's looking at her like that.

"What?" Medusa asked, sounding annoyed at Ragnarok's interruption. "You have a visitor, Medusa-sama," Ragnarok replied nonchalantly, looking at her with solemn eyes, standing a few meters away. "Who is it?" She let go of Crona as she turned to face Ragnarok. She was in her laboratory coat with a black dress underneath it. Crona took the opportunity even though she knew she'll get trouble again. She couldn't stand being in the place anymore. She started running towards the door, facing down, her eyes half-lidded, tears falling and she kept wiping them with her hands as she ran. Ragnarok glanced at her, emotionless while Medusa glared until she vanished from the room. She decided to _deal_ with her later.

"It's someone from Shibusen… who doesn't know you're a witch," said Ragnarok when Crona was out of the room already. Medusa's cold eyes remained but she flinched and gritted her teeth when she heard the academy's name, the academy she always hated with its staff, rules and goals. "He only knows that you can be a good nurse in the school's dispensary," Ragnarok continued. Medusa's serious expression gradually faded. She faced down, closed her eyes and smiled. "It must be that dumbass, Spirit Albarn. I met him somewhere in Africa while he was on a mission there." Ragnarok looked at her quizzically. "What the hell were you doing in Africa?" he said. Medusa looked at him again, still smiling. She folded her arms. "I was looking for an ingredient essential to my experiment."

Ragnarok looked away. "For the Black Blood, huh?" he said, sounding bored. "That's right." Ragnarok looked at her again. "I'm still wondering why you're working so hard on that, Medusa-sama." Medusa chuckled. "Don't worry, Ragnarok, you'll soon find out," she said. "Right now, would you be so kind as to fetch that little brat? She shouldn't have gone that far." She started walking towards the door. Ragnarok glared at her when he suddenly remembered everything she said to Crona a while ago that somehow indirectly affected him too. He was too tired to argue. "Okay," he calmly replied to Medusa who was standing a meter away from him now. He walked out of the room. "Your visitor's still waiting for you, by the way," he reminded her when he was outside already. "Tell him to wait a little longer, I still have to clean up this mess Crona made," said Medusa as she and Ragnarok glanced at the broken flask and spilled black blood on the floor behind them. "Understood," said Ragnarok.

Spirit looked up at Ragnarok when he entered the living room. He had been sitting on the red couch for almost twenty minutes already. "She said she wants you to wait a little longer, she's still cleaning some things up," Ragnarok said when he stood in front of Spirit across the fragile center table. Spirit smiled. "Sure!" he said. "I'm not in a hurry anyway." Ragnarok didn't smile back at all. "I got to go now." He turned around. "That reminds me, there was a little blonde girl who ran through here. She went outside. And she somehow reminds me of my adorable daughter, Maka." His eyes became hearts. "It was just Crona," replied Ragnarok without looking at Spirit and he raised a hand, like a sign of 'don't worry'. Spirit held his chin. "Oh, I don't know her but I do hope she's okay." Ragnarok continued walking towards the front door. "Bye," he said then closed the door behind him. "I hope too," he finally admitted to himself as he faced down. When he looked up, the Sun was already high and it was chuckling. He wondered where Crona went to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that was all for chapter 1. I know, it was short but I didn't rush it. I guess that's why I took a lot of time. Anyway, Paragraph 5 was taken from the chapter 3 of my second story but I changed it a little. If you want to know what happened to her dad or how he died, read that chapter but it might confuse you a little since it is chapter 3 already. So you might as well read from the beginning. Please review if you can to let me know what you think about chapter 1 and to let me know if I should continue. I already have ideas for the next chapter(s). ~


	2. First Friend

**A/N:** It's finally Friday and no more periodical tests for me today! ^_^ I decided that this story will have a connection to The Melancholy of Kid and Crona as well as Heart Without a Beat. The story takes place before TMKC and it will probably have 5 chapters only. I'll go back to updating HWB soon. So it's like this: RFTA (first) - TMKC - HWB (last). Thanks to Chabeli05 for the review! 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: First Friend<strong>

At a riverbank, Crona never knew how much time would pass after she ran away from their house. She had been squatting comfortably under a fig tree for what seemed like hours already and she kept gazing at the clear water, flowing silently in front of her. The sun's light made the water shimmer and it reflected on Crona's gloomy eyes that had the same color of the morning blue sky. She hasn't been out of the house for months already so she savored the rich smell of yellow roses near her and the warmth of the Sun encompassing her, despite that the leaves of the tree behind her were blocking its light, until they last. "What am I going to do?" she thought nervously. "I couldn't come back there. I couldn't, not after all I've done." She tried to enjoy the blessings surrounding her that time, she tried to forget her problems for a while and just relax but life wasn't always fair. The guilt and thoughts of her mother kept hunting her still. She couldn't possibly forget everything so easily. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees.

A pebble was thrown in the water in front of Crona and it made a ripple effect. Crona quickly opened her eyes and looked up. She realized that the sound came from the water. She watched ripples as they slowly disappeared. She wondered what was thrown into the water. She surmised that it must have been a little object since there were only few ripples. She began to suspect that she wasn't alone. She stood up to start inspecting the place but before she can even turn around, she already heard footsteps from far away sounding louder in every second. Her eyes widened and she felt her body stiffened. "Coul it be… Medusa-sama?" she thought frantically. She didn't want to see her. She didn't want to go back to their house that was like a prison ever since her father died. She didn't want to turn around and see the person who was about to come near her. She wanted to run away but she couldn't even take one step even though she urged herself already. It was if she forgot how to breathe and she felt like she lost all the strength she has mustered a while ago when she was alone. A pebble accidentally hit her upper right arm. She quickly winced, faced down, narrowed her eyes, held her upper right arm and so the habit of holding her upper right arm started.

Eight-year-old Death the Kid had been walking beside the river, looking at the ground with his serious honey eyes, digging his hands in his black pants' pockets, kicking pebbles angrily as if they were soccer balls and thinking of Spirit Albarn. His thought kept him away from using soul perception so he wasn't aware that there was anyone around especially because the place was quiet. "Damn, I just know Spirit-sensei will be flirting with Medusa Gorgon again like the first time they met," Kid thought. "I just couldn't let Maka get hurt by his good for nothing old man again. Father should have sent Mr. Sid instead of him. People should know better that he's a play boy. Someday… someday, he'll see that Kami will get them a divorce. Every action in this world will bear a consequence. If they get a divorce, it might sadden Maka even more than it already is when they're arguing because of her father." He closed his eyes, raked a hand through his hair and heaved a sad sigh. "But then she'll be sad for something so unworthy to be sad about. It's not like Spirit's her real father. Even so, he had been her father for seven years already." Kid opened his eyes. "Seven?" He grunted, closed his eyes, and continued to kick pebbles, this time harder. "That can't be right!" he thought. "He should at least be a father to Maka for eight years before he and Kami gets a divorce!" He opened his eyes when he heard a cry of pain. He looked up and saw a girl wearing a black knee-high dress with a rugged cut-out at the bottom, laced with several white diamonds. He placed his hands on his head and he panicked.

Crona finally glanced at the person who was coming over to her. She was surprised that it wasn't her mother. She flinched as the boy in black started to running towards her. She was finally breathing normal now, relieved that it wasn't Medusa who came but even so, she started to shiver and she stepped back a lot of times, trying to get away from the boy who seemed desperate to approach her. She wasn't the person who likes to meet new people. In fact, she's afraid of people. She told herself a long time ago that people are rude and the only person who had a good heart was her deceased father. She didn't consider the fact that people are different. She grew up with an evil witch and her apprentice, Ragnarok, so she was used to the cruelty, loneliness, hunger and darkness, so used to it that she even learns to love it already despite how painful it is. Maybe she was becoming a masochist, maybe she can become a sadist, maybe she was really destined to be a kishin like Medusa said… but what she doesn't realize is that her innocent soul still remains. She never had the heart to kill. Someday, Medusa said that she will kill many people to become a kishin and this was her greatest fear. She was afraid of people and she still is. And the most important is… she was afraid of physical contact.

"Wait!" said Kid as he grabbed Crona's wrist and it suddenly reminded her of Medusa when she grabbed her wrist and through gritted teeth she said Crona was a bastard. The memory made her eyes water. Kid captured her teary eyes. He became even more worried that he might be the reason why she was starting to cry. But what was causing the pain more was that Crona's wound on her finger started to bleed again because of Kid's tight grip. It made her shut her eyes and whimper. "Please don't hurt me, Medusa-sama!" she cried. She lost reality for a few seconds. It was Kid, not Medusa, but Kid reminded Crona of her and she can't help but hallucinate. "Medusa-sama?" Kid gasped. He saw the wound. His eyes widened in shock. He quickly loosened his grip on Crona's wrist. Crona held her hand, placed them on her chest and faced down. She was sobbing already. Kid watched the pathetic girl before him with his pitiful eyes. He bit his lip and faced down like her. "I'm sorry," he gently said. Crona suddenly stopped sobbing and she looked at the black-haired boy. He didn't look back at her. "Wh-who are you?" she weakly said. Kid finally stared at her. The sunlight made his yellow eyes glisten and Crona started to adore them. She have never seen yellow irises before and for a moment, she wondered why they were different shades of yellow or why did he even have two irises in each eye. She began to think that he wasn't normal. She kept holding her upper right arm and watched the little reaper's three white stripes on one side of his head as he talked and this bothered Kid _a lot_.

"I'm Death the Kid and you are?" he said as he smiled but his smile faded when he realized Crona was looking at his stripes. He narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Please stop looking at the three white stripes." Crona did. She looked at Kid and felt embarrassed. "I-I-I'm sorry," she replied. "I just find them unique." Kid sweat dropped. "You're like father," he lazily said. Crona smiled. She surprised herself. _Why was she smiling? _The boy in front of her didn't seem to be bad as she thought. It's like she forgot about her problems when she found the humor in Kid. She wondered why he doesn't want him to look at his stripes. But she noticed something. Kid's clothes were symmetrical, his face, hands and shoes. The only thing that made him look asymmetrical was his hair. And Crona surmised that he doesn't want people to remind him about his hair. So she decided to keep quiet about it. She wasn't sure yet if her theory was right and she wasn't sure if she had to find out but she wanted to. The thought kept her smiling shyly. And it lightened up Kid's mood. She was facing down though, as if trying to hide her cuteness. "She's actually cute when she's not being gloomy," he thought as he watched her smiling and then she was giggling but she tried to stop it. "At least I made her smile now," he thought as he reached out into his pocket and produced a handkerchief. He handed it to Crona which finally made her stop giggling. She watched the handkerchief on Kid's hand. "It's for your wound," said Kid. Crona hesitated but she slowly grabbed it anyway. "Th-thank you," she said, wiping her bloody finger. That time, Crona's blood was still red.

Kid smiled at Crona. He watched her wipe her own wound. He wished he could do it for her but he had the feeling that Crona was afraid of physical contact. So he tried to forget his intention. _It was better this way… for now. _He quickly turned around when he suddenly felt a soul far from them with his soul perception. Crona's eyes widen in fear and she started to tremble. Kid just stared at Ragnarok with stern eyes. He sense trouble but he didn't want it. He won't guarantee anyone's safety if they mess with a Death God. Ragnarok started to walk towards them, hands folded, half-lidded eyes looking at Crona, ignoring Kid's presence. "Crona," he said when she stopped walking and stood firm in front of Kid and Crona. "Crona?" Kid thought. "So that's her name." Ragnarok continued, "It's time to go home." Crona hid behind Kid who stared at Ragnarok with intense eyes. "I can't," Crona said weakly. Kid looked back at Crona and wondered why she seemed to be afraid. _There home must be a hell._

"You don't want to make your mother angry, do you?" shouted Ragnarok. Kid glared at Ragnarok and Crona just flinched again. She shook her head. "Then come on!" Crona started to walk unhid herself but Kid blocked her way. "Wait," he said coldly and looked at Ragnarok suspiciously. "I don't mean to be rude but I think you're taking her to a place similar to hell." Ragnarok laughed. "You actually believe in fairy tales? What a loser. I thought Death Gods are supposed to be smart." Crona's eyes widened. "Death… God?" she thought. Fear started to enter her heart. "Death Gods and Shibusen students are our enemis, Crona," Medusa once said before. "Don't ever forget that." Crona closed her eyes. "I don't understand," she thought. "Kid-kun's not even bad. So how does he become an enemy to us?"

Kid smirked. "You make me want to kill you. Once you're dead, you can finally see for yourself that hell is real." Ragnarok arched an eyebrow. "You've been there?" Kid showed a sexy smile. His eyes were half-lidded. "You think Death Gods only exist in this world? Well, I guess you don't really know much about Death Gods. We decide if you'll go to hell. You want to go there now? I can bring you there. But then you will lose your precious life." Ragnarok glared at Kid. "I am still not convinced but I surely don't want to lose my life just because of you. I came here to take Crona, not to listen to your silly stories. And Crona, you shouldn't have thought about being friends with Kid." Kid and Crona glanced at each other. Kid wondered why. "I-I wasn't!" Crona said as she looked down in shame. She didn't want Ragnarok to tell Medusa that she wanted to be friends with Kid. Her reaction made Kid feel disappointed. "You're not supposed to be friends with this Shinigami. Now, Kid, if you please excuse us." He grabbed Crona's hand and they started walking away.

Kid dug his hands into his pockets again. "So she doesn't want to be friends with me," Kid thought. His straight face started to form a smile. "That's right. She wants us to be more than friends." He tried to look into the good side. He tried to think of the possibility that Crona said she didn't want them to be friends because she wanted them to be more than that. It might not be the real reason but he chose to think about this rather than to be depressed with what she said. He started to walk away. He wanted to go home already. He forgot that he wanted to follow Spirit to the Gorgon's house. "A time for us, someday there'll be, Crona…" he said to himself as he was walking. The way he said her name made him smile even more. "Crona… I like that name." He summoned Beelzebub, hopped on him and flew back to Death City.

In Medusa's lab, "Medusa-sama, we're back," said Ragnarok. Crona stood next to him, trembling a little. Medusa was sitting on a revolving chair. She faced to them slowly. Her legs were crossed, her fingers poking the fingers of her other hand and her elbows rested on the arms of the chair. She looked at them with calm eyes. "Come here, Crona," she said. Crona walked towards her reluctantly. She kept looking at the floor. Medusa stood up and patted Crona's head which surprised her and made her look up at her mother. "I'm glad you're back. We can start our experiment now." Ragnarok and Crona flinched. "Experiment?" they said in unison. Ragnarok looked at Medusa quizzically as she walked across the room and got a syringe containing a fluid that can make people unconscious. She held it up and Crona became afraid than she was already as she gazed at Medusa's grinning face, and the syringe in her hand, holding it up, the needle pointing at the ceiling. "Medusa-sama! Don't tell me you're going to—!"

Medusa held Crona's lower arm and Crona struggled to get away. Ragnarok ran to them and started to help Crona. "Get away from this, Ragnarok or I'll be forced to include you in this experiment!" Medusa said, still not letting go of Crona even when Ragnarok was trying to break them apart. "You're crazy! You can't possibly make your daughter a guinea pig!" Medusa glared at Ragnarok then she let go of Crona. Crona fell to the ground. "Ragnarok…" she said as she looked up at Ragnarok, worried for him. She knows he'll get in trouble for talking back at Medusa like that. Medusa faced down. "You're right, Ragnarok. I am crazy. I forgot about you." Ragnarok arched an eyebrow. "What?" he said. Medusa suddenly injected the syringe into his upper arm near his shoulder. "It won't be fair if I'll only use Crona," Medusa said and it was the last words Ragnarok heard before he fainted. His dark eyes became half-lidded and they gradually closed. He fainted but Medusa caught him in her arms. He carried him and placed him on her chair. Crona watched them fearfully. "Ra… Ragnarok," she said in her mind as tears started to leak out of her eyes. "Someone… help…" She tried to reach for the door knob behind her. It was her only hope.

Medusa made a spell that eventually locked the door making Crona flinch. "You're not going anywhere, Crona," said Medusa. She started walking towards her. Crona's wide dark blue eyes (it's dark now because the room is dark) were shaking as she looked up at Medusa while she grasped the door behind her. "This time, Ragnarok isn't going to bother us. Don't worry, it won't be that bad… this is what your father wants you to have, my dear. The Black Blood." Crona's eyes widened after hearing her last three words. She didn't know if she would happy about having the Black Blood but Medusa was right, it's what her father wants her to have and she decided she will try to appreciate it. She still feared about the effects of it. She knew it will be beneficial to her but she knew it will make her go mad. She felt ambivalent but she didn't have enough much time to think about everything while she was still awake. A sharp needle pierced her upper arm and she slowly closed her eyes. She felt the smooth skin of her mother's arms. She held her and the next thing she knows she was drifting to nothingness, not even to dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Maybe Kid and Spirit should have met but oh, well! I feel like I rushed this. This would have been shorter if I didn't put too many details. Heh. Wait, I didn't even describe Ragnarok's clothes. Well, let's just imagine he's wearing something cool, something black, I guess. XD Oh, and Spirit was wearing his usual clothes. Originally, I thought Kid should be rude to Crona the first they met but that wouldn't be Kid, would it? I think he'll be OOC if I continued that idea. Okay. Chapter 2 finally done and I can go back to updating HWB. I might put up chapter 3 tomorrow.


	3. New Mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: New Mission<strong>

Kid took off his coat and hung it in his closet. He was in his room by early evening before Liz and Patty arrived. Later, he sat on the edge of his black and white bed and slowly, he rested his back on it, his feet still on the floor, as the laughter and noise made by the Thompson Sisters began to mushroom. He stretched out his hands above his head and closed his eyes. He had a tiring day at school, especially because he was the son of Lord Death.

Everyday after school hours, Lord Death teaches him more about what a shinigami needs to learn, or in other words, he was a Death God in training and he had extra lessons. So he always comes home late on weekdays. It surprised him this time that he came home earlier than the sisters. But it wasn't important. He opened his eyes and stared at the light on the ceiling. The light made his eyes twitch. He couldn't help his hand drifting to his eyes. He heard that Soul and Maka were going to Italy that day. That wasn't important also. It was none of his business. He began to recall the things he learned today from his father. It was the saddest lecture or discussion they ever had in the Death Room.

Lord Death told his son that someday he will outlive others and he should accept the fact that he'll see them all die naturally. And he can't do anything about it because he was a shinigami. It's normal that a shinigami will live longer than humans and that they don't die easily so Lord Death advised Kid that he shouldn't be too close with his friends or any human. But it doesn't mean he shouldn't have great times with them. Because the more he will feel closer to them, the more he will be hurt when he'll see them die someday.

"Father's right," Kid said quietly, still covering his eyes with his hand, still lying on his bed. "I shouldn't be too close with the sisters, nor to Soul and the others. Maybe I shouldn't even love or be loved by any girl. It will be…too tragic." Speaking of love, the memory of Crona came to his mind after being gone for years. "That girl…" he sat up, stooped a little, looked at the ground with half lidded eyes and hands between his knees. He was still wearing his white long sleeves and black pants with suspenders.

Kid was fifteen years old now. The first time he met Crona was when he was eight years old and the memory of her sky blue eyes, blonde hair, pale skin, adorable smile and gentle voice was still clear and it lingered in his mind for a while, making him forget about the sad truth that his father told him that day. It made him smile. "I can't believe I almost forgot about her," he said to himself calmly. "It's been a long time since we met. After seeing her getting dragged by that guy with an x-scar on his face, I can't help but think that she must be going through some kind of affliction."

Crona curled up against the wall as if trying to dissolve into it to escape from her room. It was awfully quiet in there; it always was, especially when Ragnarok doesn't come out of her back. She sniffled. She was crying. Little sounds she made were the only sounds she could hear and it echoed throughout the cold dark room. For the first time, she missed Ragnarok. She actually missed his taunts and annoying gestures. He was her only companion in her room ever since she had the black blood in her.

_-Flashback-_

Crona could still remember that dreadful day when she woke up in Medusa's lab. While she was unconscious, all her blood was replaced with the black blood that Medusa had been making. She sat up from the bed and she felt different. She noticed her hair was pink now which made her arch an eye brow. It confused her. _It must be the side effect or Medusa-sama probably just played with me. _There was this indescribable pain that squirmed in her. It eventually caused her to fall back on the bed. Her face twitched because of the pain, her eyes squinted as she held her chest.

"Wh-what is this feeling?" Crona said to herself. Her heart was beating faster than it used to even when she just woke up. The room wasn't dark but it wasn't bright as well. There was a switched on lamp on Medusa's desk, the only thing that was emitting light to the room. She wondered where her mother was. She needed to talk to her. She looked to the right, hoping to see her, but instead saw four liters of red blood on a circular white table. She gasped as her eyes widened. With a trembling small voice she said, "That must be… my blood."

_-Back to Present-_

Ragnarok and Crona failed. They failed to kill Maka and Soul. When the blonde scythe technician and her partner couldn't fight back anymore, Crona was lucky that Medusa was there during their battle in Italy or else she could have died already seeing as she had no match for Spirit Albarn, Lord Death's current death scythe, and Franken Stein, the strongest meister who ever graduated Shibusen. Crona was immediately sent to her room when she and mother got back home. Medusa had been quiet all the way.

"_She was probably too mad to talk,"_ Crona didn't know how many days she'll be locked up in her room this time. _"Probably one week again with no food and only water." _The wounds on her body finally cured because of the Black Blood and that was one thing she liked about having it. But Ragnarok was still worn out after their battle. She really wished he would come out already. She was sick of crying until there were no more tears. She was sick of being alone and of the darkness already. She wanted light.

Even Ragnarok's presence could light up Crona's world. But what she really wanted to see was that someone who she hasn't seen for many years already, that someone who was dignified, who was her "enemy", who had beautiful golden eyes and unique personality.

Crona heard the door open, her eyes slowly opened, letting in the bright light from the hallway, dazzling her tired eyes that were still sore from all the crying she made when she was alone. She saw someone's silhouette at the door and her shadow on the floor. No doubt it was Medusa. And she was still wearing her nurse uniform.

"Me-Medusa-sama…" Crona said. She wiped her tears and slowly stood up.

"Crona, I was disappointed that you didn't get to finish Maka Albarn and Soul Evans yesterday."

"I'm sorry." Crona looked down and held her upper right arm. "I'll kill them next time."

"You better. But right now, you have a new mission."

Crona quickly lift her head up in astonishment and she watched Medusa as she came closer to her.

"This is my last day as a nurse in Shibusen. They already found out who I really am, Crona. Soul currently has the black blood in him because of you. Keep an eye on him."

"B-but how?"

Medusa smirked. "You will have to give yourself up to Shibusen."

Crona was struck blind. It was as if everything went dark. "G-give myself up to Shibusen?" she thought. "She's just as clumsy as you, Crona," Ragnarok said mentally, referring to Medusa. He was still in Crona's body. Crona's eyes widened. "Like mother like daughter, heh," Ragnarok said again. Crona couldn't believe Ragnarok was talking to her now. It made her feel relieved. It made her smile and Medusa noticed it quickly.

"Seeing as you're smiling, I assume that you accept the mission."

"No, wait—!"

"Oh yeah, wait. I haven't told you the real mission yet."

Crona gave her mother a quizzical look.

"Once you've given yourself up to Shibusen, as compensation for what you've done to Soul and Maka, you will have to be friends with them and you will have to work for Lord Death's son… Death the Kid."

Crona's jaw almost fell to the ground as she scowled and said, "WHAAAAAATT?"

Medusa placed four of her fingers on Crona's chin and she pushed her jaw up, closing her mouth. She didn't like it when Crona was freaking out like that. She stared at her with serious. "You do know who Death the Kid is, right?" Crona nodded weakly. "Good. You will have to be a maid to him but you can also attend Shibusen along with Ragnarok, of course." Each time Medusa talked, Crona's eyes kept twitching. "You will have to make him love you… then you shall kill him."

Crona's eyes stopped twitching and she stared at her mother, unblinking, too shocked to even talk. "We certainly don't need a new shiniami. After you kill him, we can proceed to killing his father. Don't worry, Free and Eruka will help you." Crona looked down, feeling guilt. _"I can't do it," _she thought. _"I can't possibly play with Kid-kun's feelings." _She closed her eyes and her hands, making fists.

"If you fail, you will have to do your original mission… your mission to become a kishin."

_-In the Death Room—_

"So Maka and Soul finally captured the demon swordsman but they didn't kill him?" said Kid, sounding calm, sitting on a chair in front of his father in the Death Room. His partners were standing next to him. Liz was holding her waist while her other arm was idly stretched out as she looked at Lord Death, looking bored. Patty kept making a paper airplane out of gray paper.

"Her, Kid, not him," Shinigami-sama corrected.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry."

"Okay. So, yes, you're right, son! They didn't kill her. Maka already determined the source behind her insanity."

The meister and his weapon suddenly felt an interest, even Patty, she dropped the paper airplane she was making to listen to Kid's father. They all looked at Shinigami-sama. "What is it, father?" Kid asked.

Lord Death finally spoke after a few seconds of being silent. "It is the neglect she suffered as a child under Medusa, also causing her/him to withdraw from other people."

Kid looked down and thought hard. "That sounds familiar…" he said then he looked up again and stared at his father with solemn eyes, looking determined. "Who is she, father?"

"Crona."

"Ugh," Kid uttered as his eyes widened with one eye brow arching. It was as if his heart stopped beating and suddenly a bolt of lightning went through his hands and legs. He almost fell off the chair.

Lord Death and the Thompson Sisters looked at Kid worried. Liz held Kid's shoulder. "Are you okay, Kid?" she asked. Kid was brought back to reality. "Oh, uh, yeah," he said as he looked up at Liz. "Sorry." He glanced at his father again. "It's just that I kind of heard her name before already."

"I see," said Shinigami-sama. "Anyway, if you want to see her she's currently in one of Shibusen's guestrooms. She's friends with Maka now and Maka says she's nice so don't worry."

"I know," Kid said in his mind as he looked down once again. He already knows Crona's personality since then and he could tell she's not evil. "Okay, father," he said then stood up. "Thank you for your time."

"Don't mention it. ~ By the way, Kid, Crona still needs to be punished."

"What?" He arched an eyebrow.

"She still needs to pay for what she did. She's going to work as a maid in Gallows Mansion."

Kid suddenly felt his throat went dry. "But, father, she didn't do anything wrong to me!"

"Oh, give it up, Kid," said Liz. "You know you want her." Kid glared at her.

"I understand how you feel, son, but I just thought you can help her with her new life. After all, you're a shinigami, you can teach her everything you know to live a good life."

Kid smirked and dug his hands into his pockets. "Symmetry," he said.

Lord Death and the Thompson Sisters sweat dropped. "Sure, you can teach her that too," said Lord Death. "But I hope you won't cut her bangs."

"Why not?" Kid said, sounding disappointed. "I was just thinking of that just now." Patty started giggling.

"She might get afraid of you," said Liz.

"Hmm, you do have a point. Well, father, we have to go now."

"Okay. Come back here or contact me through a mirror when you need me."

"We will, sir!" said Liz and Patty then they turned around and caught up with Kid who was about to walk through the tunnel of torii gates (looking like guillotines) already.

Kid was facing down as he walked, eyes looking serious, hands still in his pockets. Liz and Patty were walking behind him. "So it was Crona who tried to kill Maka and Soul… but why? I can't believe someone like her did it. There must be some kind of explanation. I need to see her _now_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yosh! I finally finished this. I had to come home early just to finish this 'cause I have other things to do. ((: Well, I thank Chabeli05 again and DarkdemonRaYven for the review. I'm really glad that you guys liked the previous chapters and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it. Crona was kinda OOC, wasn't she? I apologize for that. XD Anyway, I decided that I would finish this story 1st before I continue with my other story 'because I'm seriously not in the mood to continue it yet. ^^' It's not because of writer's block, I already have the ideas, it's really just laziness. : I lied. This story might actually have more than 5 chapters. I think it might have 6 or 7 chapters. Wait, that won't be symmetrical. How about 8? That is, if I can make it 8. It really depends. So much for that, review to let me know what you think about this chapter. ^^ I will continue.


	4. Yin and Yang

**A/N:** Hi there! Sorry for the hiatus. I've been busy with making a movie with my classmates and other things. Recently, I'm beginning to like yaoi because of GirikoxJustin (GiriJasu). GiriJasu is like yin and yang and so is KiRona. Giriko, the dark one, Justin, the light one, Crona, the dark one, and Kid the light one. Kinda like that. Anyway, I started making this chapter days ago but I stopped when I became busy with other important things and I just finished this today. I hope you still remember what happened in the previous chapter. ^^ I also want to thank Senie-chan for the review. BTW, I made 2 KidxCrona fan arts that are based on my other stories, 6th chapter of TMKC and 7th chapter of HWB. They can be seen in deviantArt. This chapter uses point of views. Texts that are italicized are either Kid or Crona's thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Yin and Yang<strong>

Trudging into the semidark hallways of the Visitor's Residence, located in the underground of Shibusen, Death the Kid tried to bring back his composure. He wasn't sure how to face the girl he had been longing to be with for even just another time since they first met. He only wanted one thing _that time_, and that was to talk with her. He felt the need of discussing some matters to her, matters that he didn't feel comfortable if Liz and Patty were there. He told his partners to come home early to prepare for the arrival of Crona and they acquiesced, much to his relief. The sound of his black shoes tapping the ground each time he took a step made him even more anxious than he already was. Thoughts were the only thing that occupied his time as he came closer to the pinkette's room.

_Does she even remember me still? Does she really deserve to be welcomed in Shibusen? Maybe I'm wrong for thinking of being friends with her. Insanity overwhelmed her ever since she had the Black Blood so there should be no wonder why she committed heinous crimes. She probably changed a lot. She's probably not the same little girl I used to know. The chance of her being evil now isn't that slim. The consistent records of everything she did for the past few months conveyed sufficient evidence. But did she even do those things with intention or did she do it reluctantly? Maybe I really am just worrying too much again._

Kid gave out a slightly agitated sigh as he lifted up his heavy half lidded eyes. His sea of degrading thoughts suddenly vanished from his aching mind as he stopped walking and stood in front of a dark wooden door. He raised a cautious eyebrow and studied the door as if it looked attractive. He didn't want to knock just yet. He closed his eyes and he used his Soul Perception. Smiling, he opened his eyes, satisfied to be able to sense Crona's soul. A small percent of agitation still lingered in him but he mustered up all his strength, took a deep breath and straightened out his body. He lightly pressed his knuckles on the door and glanced at the ground. He still felt hesitant. He shouldn't have. He was a Shinigami after all. He could do anything to Crona if she didn't treat him like one. His little pride made him feel even worse.

_Why am I so nervous about seeing Crona? It's not like she's going to kill me. Would she even have a reason to do that? Wait. Of course she has. Her mother hates my father. I might as well consider that she also hates me. In fact, she hates Shibusen. But would she really use Crona as an instrument? Speaking of Crona, it's really weird that she easily lost to Soul and Maka on their second battle. There must have been some changed plans. But I can't be so sure. I might start making my own assumptions again without enough bases. _

He grunted, annoyed at the unanswered questions swirling in his neurotic mind. He would never find out if he just stood there so he urged himself to focus on his purpose of going to Crona's room. He approximately gave the door gentle eight knocks. After a few seconds, his nonverbal action received no response, nor did the door open. A quizzical look formed on his face. He sighed one more time but it wasn't as heavy as before.

_I'm sure Crona's in here but why isn't she opening up? This is seriously wasting my time._

He grasped the doorknob and gripped it tight. Few amount of tiny bulbous little sweats started to fall down on his face as he gulped. There was no time to lose. The day was almost over. Liz and Patty, Kid assumed, were probably waiting impatiently if ever they were done preparing for their new housemate's arrival already. Glaring, he tried to open the door with strong determination. To his great astonishment, the door did open when he turned the knob.

The door creaked as it opened. He didn't know that the door was unlocked. He would have opened it but he didn't want to be rude so he just had to knock first. He noticed that the room was murkier than the hallways. Setting Sun's light from outside of the only barred window barely emitted light to the room. Kid adjusted his eyes to be able to see more clearly in the dark. He could finally perceive the things inside the room. It was lacking of home-like atmosphere with stone walls, a bed, table and basin. Kid quickly frowned at the sight, disappointed that Crona was staying in that dismal room.

Crona anticipated for the arrival of Maka while she had been squeezing herself into a corner of the room as she always prefer instead of staying on a bed when there is one. An arrow of fear shot through Crona's heart as she lifted her head and laid her eyes upon the person before her, clothed in black pants and coat, looking pale, standing, gazing around the dark room with his solemn face. Some of his bangs were dangling on his face while the rest was neatly resting at the back of his head except two spikes fly away on his neck. Soon, Crona recognized him. His presence sent shivers down her spine and made her feel suffocated. She flinched and her hands twitched.

Kid turned around after inspecting the room and he was surprised to see Crona looking like a prisoner, hugging herself beside the walls. She quickly faced down as he looked at her. Kid didn't understand the feeling himself. He was usually serious around his enemies but to Crona, it was different. Instead of being determined to eliminate an entity who committed lots of sins, he felt his heart went out to her. They haven't see each other for seven years already and Crona was somehow amused that Kid's appearance didn't change that much. Still, she feared the possibility that he might admonish her for all the sins or crimes she committed. She trembled excessively. She wished Maka was there.

Kid kneeled down in front of Crona who refused to look back. He looked at her intensely. Crona finally looked back and saw golden eyes behind black bangs. It was as if he was trying to look into her soul, making her uncomfortable.

_What is he doing here? Was he sent here to tell me that I will be executed? Or is he just here to tell me all the wrong things that I did… to tell me how much he hates me?_

Kid smiled. "You're Crona, right?" he said. His voice sounded cold.

In an instant, Crona gave Kid a quizzical look. She cocked her head to the right but worry was still written over her face. She lost her nervousness when Kid finally spoke. She could hardly believe that he still remembers her. She nodded weakly as a response to his profound question.

"So you're the makenshi. I'm Death the Kid, son of Lord Death, a Shinigami. Do you know why I'm here?"

Crona shook her head. She honestly didn't know the answer to Kid's question. She had an idea but she couldn't possibly tell it to him.

_No… he doesn't remember me as the little girl he met before. Why would he tell me his name when I already know it? He probably knew my name when Lord Death told him about me._

"Well, I'm here to see how you're doing."

Crona was shocked to know Kid came to her room just to see her condition. She looked at him with confused eyes then she dropped her vision on the ground. "I… I'm fine," she lied. She figured out she shouldn't have eye contact with him so that he won't easily guess the truth. Kid closed his eyes, looked away slightly and sighed quietly, so quiet that Crona barely heard it.

_She's obviously lying. If this is Crona, then why is her hair pink? She has the same blue eyes from before… but she used to have blonde hair. This could be the side effect of the Black Blood. Yes, that must be it. I don't know how long I can pretend to not to know her from the past. But she certainly must not know about it. If she does find out, I can no longer test her._

"Crona," said Kid which made Crona quickly look up at him in surprise. He looked into his solemn golden eyes. "If I were you, I wouldn't be fine staying in this dreary place. I wouldn't have peace of mind knowing that I killed many people. I wouldn't be happy that I lost to Soul and Maka even though I have the Black Blood which strengthens me. So it surprises me that you say you're fine. But I guess we're really just different."

_I knew it… I knew he came here just to tell me the bad things I did... in a less rude way though._

Crona gulped. Kid was making her feel guilty already as he spoke.

"I guess you're already used to the unfairness of life," Kid continued. "But Crona…"

The 'but' somehow made Crona feel relieved. It's like the hope that everything will be fine was coming back to her.

"But Crona… as a Shinigami, I'm a God of order. So I cannot tolerate unfairness. You don't believe in God, do you?" Kid stood up and turned around. "Maka told me that you told her where the real hell is hiding…" He whispered, "… it's inside your head." He stared back at Crona. "Doesn't that make you an atheist, Crona?"

The hope that was coming back to Crona was fading again as Kid inquired her questions that are hard for her to answer directly. She started to feel nervous again. "I guess I am… but that can change."

Kid smiled.

_So she's willing to change, huh? What a surprise._

He turned around to face Crona again, folded his arms over his chest and looked down at the pinkette, still smiling. Crona wondered why he was smiling now. Still, she just sat there and looked up at him in curiosity. "I'm glad that we can try to change you. Don't worry; change is not something to fear. It's time to step out of the darkness, Crona." He kneeled down in front of her again. This time his head was closer to Crona's which made her flinch. "I shall be your light."

The last words that Kid said reverberated in Crona's head for the next few seconds, making her lost her mind to a reverie. She looked at him with wide blank eyes.

_He's willing to help me? But he's… a Shinigami… he shouldn't help someone like me. We're… we're supposed to be enemies. This is like according to Medusa's plan. I can't believe her guess of what will happen is true. No wonder she decided for me to give myself up to Shibusen no matter how hard it was. The plan is starting. No… Kid-kun… you should stay away from me._

What Crona was thinking made her eyes closed from Kid's gaze. She can't afford to look at someone who's almost perfect, someone who's pure and dignified, and someone who will sin if he will help someone like Crona. How much more if he tried to love someone like her? Crona thought she didn't deserve Kid's kindness. In fact, she didn't seem to deserve Maka's friendship in the first place. A hand over her head made her open her eyes. It was Kid's hand and she actually somehow found comfort from that but his piercing golden eyes and serious face was still excruciating to her.

"I don't know what's on your mind but right now, I want you to calm down. No one's going to hurt you as long as you behave yourself. Let go of your terrible past and try to become a better person. Use your ability as a meister in a good way and you will live a better life."

Crona was stunned at Kid's words and sincerity. A smile gradually formed on her face and her heart warmed up. She looked at the ground as she held her knees. "Th-thank you, Kid-kun."

Kid smiled again then he slipped his hand away from Crona's head. "It's my pleasure, Crona-san." He stood up and placed his hands on his waist. Crona looked up at him again and her smile already faded. "You're still going to pay for what you did, you know? But don't worry it's not that hard. Father said you should work at our house as a maid. That's all."

Crona faced down, feeling disappointed. A dark aura encompassed her.

_Is it just me or did Lord Death and mother planned this?_

If Crona was Soul, she'd be saying, "This is so not cool" with a grimacing face.

"I… understand," Crona managed to say. She was still facing down.

"Oh? I thought you would refuse," Kid teased.

"I'd like to refuse but I know this will be the compensation to everything I did so… I'll just do it."

Kid closed his eyes and smirked. "Not just that. You will also have to be friendly to everyone and that you will have to study in Shibusen to know the proper way in becoming a technician."

"Be friendly to everyone? I'm not sure how I'll be able to deal with that."

"At least that's your only problem. I guess it won't be hard teaching you the way of a technician. Crona, being friendly isn't that hard. Everyone has their problems and you're just one of them. Everyone has their good and bad side. So I hope you don't think that you shouldn't be friends with anyone because you have sinned a lot. Everyone makes mistakes. It's because of the frailty of human. But as a Shinigami, I too make mistakes. I know how you feel. I even want to die sometimes when I make mistakes."

"That's… that's like me."

"See? We're not that different." He gave her hand so she could stand up already from the cold floor. "I don't want you think that I'm your master when you start working in our house… I want to become your friend."

Crona looked at Kid's hand. Then his words made her eyes start to water. She stood up without Kid's hand as support and she wrapped her arms around Kid as she started crying. Kid was surprised at her sudden action.

"You okay?"

"Ma-Maka did this to me before," Crona said between sniffs and little coughs. "When she wanted to become my friend, she did this to me."

Kid smiled, closed his eyes and hugged Crona back. "I see. You're a fast learner, Crona."

Crona sweat dropped at his comment. Then he stopped hugging him as she realized what she did was sort of embarrassing but Kid was totally fine with it. She quickly stepped back, placed her arms at her side and she held her upper right arm with her left hand. She faced down and looked away.

"It's pretty lonely here, isn't it?" Kid said as he glanced around at the room again.

"Not when Ragnarok comes out of me."

Kid looked back at Crona. "Who?"

"Ragnarok."

Kid finally remembered that Ragnarok was dissolved in Crona's blood. "Oh, now I remember. I actually haven't seen Ragnarok in his new form but I'll eventually see, right?"

"I guess so."

"Well, now, let's get out of here. You can start living in our house now. Do you have things you want to bring with you?"

Crona shook her head.

Kid gave her a quizzical look. "Oh, great. You don't have to bring stuffs on our way to our house. It will be bothersome to you. I'll just buy you new things that you will necessarily use."

Crona looked at Kid with wide eyes. "O-okay," she said hesitantly, still holding her hand.

"Are you hungry?"

"Uhm. A little."

Kid took out four pieces of chocolate crinkles wrapped in transparent plastic from his pockets and gave it to Crona. "Sorry," he said. "We'll have a proper meal once we get to our house. For now, eat this while we're still on our way there."

Crona smiled as she looked at the plastic bag of crinkles in her hand. "Thank you again… Kid-kun."

They went out of the room and started walking in the hallways. Crona was walking beside Kid. She slowly started eating one of the crinkles.

_This is actually tasty._

Kid smiled at the pinkette who was looking like a naïve child, adorably enjoying the food that he baked that morning. "I'm glad that you seem to like it."

"I do," Crona said after swallowing as she glanced at Kid. They were now in Shibusen's hallways and there weren't any students around since it was Sunday.

"I made it for you before I came here."

Crona stopped eating and her face flushed in light gray. She kept her eyes on the ground, trying to look away from Kid.

"Really? Thanks."

"Do you know why I made chocolate crinkles?

Crona shook her head.

Kid smiled. "Let's put it this way. Think that you are that black part, the chocolate, being covered by me, the white powdered sugar. Like darkness being encompassed by light. Like I said before, I shall be your light."

Crona glanced at Kid with her innocent sky blue eyes then she looked at the chocolate crinkle on her hand. She smiled. "I can't thank you enough, Kid. That's a… really nice thought. It's just like… yin and yang."

(To be continued.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was getting long already and supposed to be there should be more happenings. Oh, well. I'll just put it on the next chapter. Review, please? :D I just finished exams this week so I won't be too busy now. I hope no one was OOC in this chapter. I will continue this.


	5. Open Door

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Open Door<strong>

-In Maka and Soul's apartment-

"Hey, Soul, do you think Crona's going to be fine?" asked the blonde scythe technician as she sat down next to her naturally white-haired partner on their living room couch.

Soul was watching a game of basketball on the TV. He didn't look at Maka. His arms were crossed at the back of his head and he idly rested his legs on the center table. He was wearing his usual yellow and black jacket, maroon pants, yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his sharp teeth.

On the other hand, Maka was wearing a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest and a red plaid skirt. She didn't wear her black trench coat and boots white buckles yet and it annoyed her that Soul was wearing his sneakers inside the apartment already but she never minded that.

"She's going to be fine, Maka," Soul replied with a bored expression. "You know Kid."

Maka changed her glance from Soul to the TV. "I guess you're right. But I'm afraid Kid might have trouble with her because she's asymmetrical."

"Oh, yeah. We can expect that he'll give her a haircut."

"That would be nice but Crona will probably get scared of Kid." She faced Soul again since she couldn't understand basketball. "How about if we visit her later at Kid's house?"

"What? She's living with Kid now?"

Maka looked at him quizzically. "I thought you already knew."

This time, Soul looked at Maka but his arms were still at the back of his head. "That's crazy. I thought they were just going on a date or something when we saw them a while ago."

Maka giggled. "Lord Death said she'll be maid in Gallows Mansion. It's her punishment for giving you that large scar, Soul."

"Well, he should have atleast made her a maid here instead at Kid's house. She didn't do anything wrong to Kid, did she?" He resumed in watching the TV.

"I wanted that too but Lord Death said Kid will have to teach her things she needs to know."

"Things like?"

"Symmetry, I guess?"

Soul grinned. "If I were her, I'd run for my life as early as I can." Maka playfully punched his upper right arm with a smirk on her face. "You worry too much, Soul," she said.

-In Gallows Mansion-

As soon as Kid and Crona got into house, Patty ran towards Crona with a big smile on her face followed by Liz who was catching up with her little sister in a casual walk and a hand on her hip.

"Gehehe! Crona-chan's finally here!" Patty said as she threw her hands into the air and closed her eyes.

Kid smiled at Patty. "You seem desperate," he said to her then he started to take off his black shoes.

Crona stepped back a little from Patty with a worried face. She wasn't used to very bright people like Patty but nor did she like people like Medusa. Liz stood next to Patty. "Welcome, Crona," she said. "And sorry, Patty was just excited to see you."

"N-no problem," Crona said.

Liz faced Kid with a scowling face. "Kid, we've been waiting for you! What took you so long?"

"Crona and I had a conversation and we had to get through the annoying stares that citizens were giving us when we were on our way here."

"Is that so? Well I already prepared dinner for you guys."

"How about you two?"

Liz smiled. "We already ate and we're going out with Tsubaki for some shopping."

Kid was done taking off his shoes and he placed them on the proper place. Crona tried to copy what he did. She had to. "Oh, that's too bad. I wanted us four to eat together. Well, have fun then."

"Thanks but before we do that, we want to escort Crona-chan to her new room." Crona glanced at Liz.

"Great, I'll be going to my room too. See you girls later." Kid started to walk away.

-In Crona's new room-

Crona glanced around the room. The walls were pink, much to her dismay. But the bed, furniture and other things were pleasing to her eyes. She smiled at the thought of Kid for giving this room to her.

"Kid chose this room for you, I hope you like it," Liz said a while ago before she and her sis left. Crona told her that she liked it even though she disliked the walls. But it was only the walls.

Ragnarok came out of Crona when she was admiring the colorful figurines on top of the book shelf. "I didn't know you like pink, Crona," Ragnarok teased then he started chuckling.

"I don't."

"That Shinigami should have known better that you would prefer black walls."

"No, it's okay like this."

"What the heck? This is so not like you."

Crona arched an eyebrow and looked up at Raganrok. "I'll try to love it, okay? That's all."

"So you're just going to force yourself. Fine. Hey, I'm hungry! Can we get some food already?"

"Wait. I'll have to change into the clothes that Patty gave me. Can you please go back inside of me?"

"Sure. It's not like I want to stay and watch your unattractive body."

Crona giggled. "That reminds me, Ragnarok. How old are you?"

"When I was dissolved in the black blood I was thirteen years old, so I'm still thirteen years old. Why are you asking, bitch?"

"You mean… you don't get old now?"

"Most likely. But I will, if we got separated."

"That might never happen." Crona picked up the clothes that Patty gave her, a simple black short and white tanktop. Liz told her that there was no need for her to change into maid's clothes yet. "But who knows."

Ragnarok went inside Crona and she started changing clothes.

-In Kid's room-

Death the Kid practically forgot to close the door of his bedroom when he got in. He was too bothered thinking of what Liz said that they finished eating dinner already, so that means he'll have to eat dinner alone together with Crona. "What were they thinking?" he said to himself in a little voice. "They should have at least waited for us to come home." He started to take off his clothes. "I'm not an expert in talking to girls so I don't exactly know what we'll talk about later. I guess anything will do except the things that will offend her."

-Hallway, 2nd floor of Gallows Mansion-

Crona was wearing the clothes that Patty gave her already. She slowly walked in the hallways with a pair of pink slippers. Ragnarok was on top of her head and she kept holding her upper right arm like always do.

"Come on, Crona! Walk faster! I'm hungry already."

"Quiet down, Ragnarok," Crona said calmly. "We couldn't make such noise. This isn't our house and it's just our first day here."

Ragnarok folded his arms. "You're being too respectful. Your house or not, our stomache says 'feed me' already!"

"Fine." Crona walked a little faster without making too much noise. "Should we wait for Kid-kun?"

"He's probably downstairs already so just shut up now and go to the dining room."

Crona faced down. "I don't even know where the dining room is."

"What? Well, do you know where reaper boy's room is?"

Crona shook her head. Ragnarok started punching her head with his small fists.

"Oww! Stop that!"

"Don't fucking lie to me! Liz showed you his room a while ago."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot. Should I go to him?"

"You know, you should start being close to him. Remember what Medusa-sama said?"

Crona stopped walking and frowned a little. The guilt was coming back to her. "Yeah," she weakly said. "I remember."

Few seconds later, Crona was on her way to Kid's room. "I think it's this way," she said to Ragnarok as she pointed to a hallway then she walked towards it. As she walked through the house she noticed everything was symmetrical. She finally spotted Kid's room at the middle of a hallway.

_That's weird… why is his door open? _

"I told you, he probably went downstairs already," Ragnarok replied mentally. "But let's make sure."

"Okay."

Crona slowly faced to the open door and what she saw almost made her fall to the ground. She mentally screamed and covered her mouth. She quickly hid behind the wall next to door and the image of Kid taking off his white sleeves kept flashing in her mind. She placed her palms on her eyes and faced down, trying to forget the memory.

"What's wrong with you?" Ragnarok mentally shouted at her.

"The… the… horror…" Crona said in a little shaking voice as she slowly took off her hands from her watery eyes though she was still facing down and her legs were curled up in front of her.

Kid came out and found Crona on the ground looking like she has seen a ghost. "Crona?" he uttered then he stood in front of her. Crona quickly stood up but she kept looking down. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Uhm. Yes."

"Oh. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." He looked up and down at her, surprised to see her wearing other than black that covers almost all her body for the first time. Crona tried hard not to look back or else the image of him stripping will come back to her mind.

"No, it's all right."

"Good thing Patty let you borrow her clothes. I'll buy you new ones tomorrow, okay?"

Crona frowned. "Kid-kun, you don't have to do that."

"There's no need to be shy, Crona. Anyway, our food's going to be cold already downstairs. Come on." He held Crona's hand and it finally made her look at him.

"Ugh," Crona uttered as soon as Kid wrapped his warm hand around her cold hand. The warmth made her smile. They started walking in the hallways to go downstairs to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was quite short and a bit rushed. Love this song- I Won't Say I'm In Love by Susan Egan. It kinda inspired me for this chapter. Next chapter will probably longer than this one.


	6. Anxiety Drug

**A/N:** Last Tuesday, I was assigned to make our class prophecy and I had to include forty nine students in it. It kept me busy but I enjoyed making it. I would have updated this story earlier though if it wasn't for our class prophecy. Once again, thank you to Chabeli. You always motivate me in continuing my stories. I love you for that!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Anxiety Drug<strong>

"Well, that's something you don't see every day," Kid said nonchalantly. He and Crona gazed at the dining table as they entered the room.

Crona sat across Kid who was now wearing a plain black T-shirt. The light of the two scented red candles on the dining table reflected on their pale faces as darkness encompassed them. Kid would have blown the candles and switched on the chandelier instead but he thought about Liz and Patty's effort in preparing them along with the pasta, Leche flan and apple juice.

Unblinking, the reaper and the pinkette stared at the mouth-watering cuisine, splendid arrangement of utensils, and the red roses in two black vases. Kid cleared his throat, finally breaking the silence between him and his companion. It made Crona lift her head and glance at him. She kept her hands closed on top of her lap and she was stooping, feeling shy as always.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Crona," Kid said, trying to be the best gentle man he could be as he looked into the pinkette's dark blue eyes. "I'm sure Liz and Patty were really excited to have you here seeing as they prepared too much."

Crona smiled. "It's okay," she honestly said with a calm voice. "I don't mind."

For the past few minutes, Crona and Kid quietly ate their dinner. Crona was slightly trembling. She knew well that Kid was the son of Lord Death, the one who loves order and symmetry. She expected him to behave like a god with proper manners, words and posture. And he did even when he wasn't in formal clothes. In fact, he looked younger in normal clothes. But even though he looked like a commoner now, it was as if he was still emitting a radiance of divinity and dignity.

She watched him as he neatly ate his food while she slowly lost her appetite even though the food was delicious. It wasn't because of Kid. It was because of herself. She compared herself to Kid and she thought she was nowhere near as almost perfect as him. She wondered why destiny brought them together. They were supposed to be enemies. She believed she wasn't worthy of being there in Kid's presence for he was justice while she, Crona, almost did nothing but do wrong in her life. Still, she continued to eat her food but this time, she moved slowly and she became even quieter than she used to be.

Kid wasn't that ignorant to not notice the pinkette's behavior. He stopped eating and stared at her with his solemn gold eyes. "Crona," he said softly.

The way he said her name warmed up her troubled heart. There was something in his voice that was like an anxiety drug to her. And it surprised her since his voice was usually stern or cold. She quickly let go of her spoon and glanced at Kid. "Y-yes, Kid-kun?" she said.

"Is there something bothering you?" He sounded really concern now.

Crona was again speechless as she gazed at Kid with wide eyes then she slowly dipped her head and stared at her pale hands. She still wasn't finish eating her pasta. "It's just that… who I am now hates the person who I've been."

Kid smiled as he stared at the pinkette with half-lidded eyes. "So basically, you regret of the things you've done. Well, Crona," Crona looked at him, "I want you to know that you're welcome in this house and from this day forward, we won't recognize you as the person who you used to be."

A smile gradually formed on Crona's face. "So he has no bad feelings for me," she thought, "I guess this means I'm forgiven." Medusa had told her when she was young that God is a merciful god who forgives people when they repent but she also told her that He doesn't exist. Yet now Crona was starting to believe that He does exist or rather, that a god does exists, and he was in front of her. She sighed in relief. "I can't thank you enough, Kid," she said out loud.

One hour later, Crona was already washing the dishes. Kid volunteered to help but Crona freaked out and told him he doesn't have to because it's her job that she needs to accomplish by her own efforts. They both knew her efforts would be her compensation to the sins she committed.

"Crona-san, I'll be going to my room now," Kid said. He was standing near the kitchen door while Crona was already facing the sink, washing the dishes. "Please arrange the utensils symmetrically."

"I will," Crona said hesitantly without looking back at Kid.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay then. Goodnight."

Kid started to walk away and when Crona didn't hear his footsteps anymore, she sighed and stopped washing a plate. "How can I kill him as Medusa-sama ordered when he's being so nice to me?" she thought to herself.

A familiar pain squirmed in Crona. Her back ached and Ragnarok came out. "Didn't she tell you to flirt with him or something?" he yelled at Crona.

"Ragnarok… I can't do it," Crona said as she continued washing dishes. "I don't want to play with people's feelings."

Ragnarok hit Crona's head with his tiny fist. "Then you shouldn't have taken up this mission in the first place!"

Crona winced but she tolerated Ragnarok's rude action and focused on finishing the dishes. "I didn't have a choice," she weakly said.

"If that's so then just do what you have to do for this mission to be successful or else we'll get in trouble again!"

"Yeah," Crona reluctantly said.

Kid's bangs covered his eyes. He was standing in the darkness beside the kitchen door, his back rested on the wall as he folded his arms in front of his chest. He had been listening to Crona and Ragnarok's conversation. Through gritted teeth he said, "Medusa." Then he quietly walked away to go to his room.

Crona flopped down on the living room couch. She was just finished washing the dishes and arranging them symmetrically in their containers and holders. She placed the back of her right hand on her forehead as she stared at the fluorescent light above her. She was tired and she wanted to rest on the couch before going to bed. Liz and Patty still haven't come yet and it was nine o'clock already. But she surmised that they have keys to the house so she thought it wasn't necessary to wait for them. She began to think about her mission again. She slowly closed her tired eyes and thought, "what am I going to do?" She fell asleep.

"What am I going to do?" Kid said to himself. He was staggering in one of the hallways of the mansion's second floor. His left hand was on the wall, trying to support him in standing up. That time, he didn't think about symmetry so he wasn't bothered by himself for putting only one hand on the wall. He was too disturbed by what he heard downstairs. He always knew that eavesdropping is wrong but something seemed to bother Crona and he had to know what it was. He finally knew what it was and now he couldn't believe it. He wasn't mad at Crona. Instead he was mad at Medusa for forcing Crona in doing something that she and Kid won't like. He tried to clear his mind and breathe normally.

The image of Crona looking guilty when they were having dinner and the sound of her voice when she was talking with Ragnarok conveyed enough evidence that she didn't like her mission especially when she said, "I don't want to play with people's feelings."

_So Medusa planned this. My assumption of Crona being used as an instrument is actually right. But now what? I can't possibly get mat at Crona. But I can tell her that I know her mission now and that I will help her in defeating Medusa. But would she go against her own mother? Wouldn't she run away before I could even tell her that I'll help her because of fear that I might kill her? I can never kill an angel sent from above disguised as a demon. She's obviously nice and it's probably not because Medusa said that she should be. I don't want her to run away. Focus, Kid, focus. Should I confront her… or should I let her do her mission? _

He has decided. If he wanted to let her continue her mission, he would try to love her. And he wanted her real love. Not the love that was formed by reluctance, not the love that was formed by Medusa's order. He would try to love her until she has the same feelings for him and until she forgets about killing him. Satisfied with his decision but still skeptic of its success, he started to walk firmly back to the stairs to see Crona.

He breathed hard before he entered the kitchen. "Crona," he said as he came inside. He received no response. He walked around the kitchen, just to see if Crona was still there. But it was official; she was nowhere to be found. Kid surmised that she was probably in her room already. He came out of the kitchen and started walking towards the living room.

"I wonder what's taking the sisters long," Kid thought as he walked through a hallway. He came inside the bright living room, glanced around and was surprised to see Crona on the couch, sleeping like an angel. He walked over to her, rested his arm on the couch's arm chair, sat beside Crona's head and smiled down at her adorable sleeping face. "How can someone who went through a lot of tragedy can still look so innocent, can still be so kind and beautiful?" he thought as he looked at Crona piteously. He didn't want her to catch a cold by sleeping in the freezing living room so he stood up, placed his hands on her back and waist. He gently lifted her thin body in bridal style with his gaze at her sleeping face unwavering.

Crona's head dipped as Kid lifted her up but she was unaware of it. She was in a deep sleep already. She rested her head on Kid's chest, making him blush but he tried to keep a straight face. He started walking away but something made him stop. "I'm sorry, Kid," Crona muttered softly with eyes shut. She sounded like a little girl. He saw a few tears coming out of her eyes. He frowned at the sight. He has never seen someone crying in their sleep before. He planted a kiss on her head then proceeded in bringing her to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I shall update tomorrow if I can. ^^ I used no reference for this chapter as well as chapter 4 and 5. I'll be making lots of KiRona fan arts until February 14. That's all. ~


	7. Aftermath

**A/N**: Hello~! I know it's been a long time _again_ since I last updated. As usual, I got busy with other things like making reports for school and making fan arts so I apologize for my procrastination. I just got a new CPU so that means I can update more regularly now. Recently, I've been missing my other incomplete story, Heart Without a Beat. I mean, I miss updating it. I already have the ideas for the next chapters and I can't wait to update it. I'll try to finish this story first though. Chapter 8 _might_ not be the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Aftermath<strong>

The sun's light tickled Crona's eye lids, making them twitch as Ragnarok stirred up inside her. She clutched onto her white blanket that enveloped her throughout the night. With a soft moan, she pulled up the blanket to her warm face. Her room was freezing even when the sun was up already and she wasn't sure why. Later, she lowered the blanket from her face and she gradually opened her pale blue eyes. They were still half-lidded though. She tried to remember why the room was cold. Then she glanced up at the ceiling to look at the air conditioner unit emitting cold wind. She has never seen one before but lucky for her, the mansion had lots of it and apparently, Liz told her about its function yesterday. She sighed in relief that she remembered what Liz told her. She gently closed her eyes.

Crona knew it was Saturday. It made her remember about the time she broke the Erlenmeyer Flask of Black Blood in her mother's laboratory when she was seven years old. She feared that if she tried to start acting as a maid in the mansion and clean things like what she did back in their house, she would get in trouble again for breaking things. She hasn't seen Kid looking angry yet but she had a feeling that making him angry should be the last thing anyone should do. He's the son of the Grim Reaper after all so Crona surmised that he must be so powerful. While she was deep in thought, she was unaware that her door opened quietly but the loud sound of the creaking bed as Patty jumped on it finally pulled her back from her reverie.

Crona cringed and quickly scooted away from Patty as she held her blanket in front of her. Looking young and optimistic as always, Patty just showed Crona a cheerful smile as she rested her lower legs and pushed down her palms on the bed. Crona could tell she hasn't taken a bath yet. She saw a bulbous maple syrup falling down from a few strands of Patty's blonde hair. She was actually relieved that it was only Patty and not Kid. Otherwise, she might have even fallen down from the bed. But now she realized it, Kid wouldn't actually barge into someone's room without knocking, unless if it's for something really significant. Her own stupidity made her head dip and she almost forgot that Patty was there for a reason she didn't know yet.

"Are you ready for school, Crona-chan?" asked Patty. Crona just gave her a quizzical look and said, "Huh? But isn't it supposed to be Saturday today and that I'm supposed to be a maid here instead of going to school?" Patty giggled. "No, silly," she said. "You will still have to go to school even when you're a maid here. Kid-kun won't allow it if you're out of his sight for many hours!" Crona flinched as she heard Kid's name and her face became even more twisted when Patty finished her sentence. She suddenly felt her throat dry. "K-K-Kid-kun?" she managed to say. Patty nodded with a smile. "By the way, you're right. It's Saturday today. I think you'll love this day." She started slipping out of the bed and stood up on the floor in front of Crona. "Well, I have to go now. I still have to help big sis with breakfast." She turned around, started walking away but stopped and looked back when Crona stretched out her arm and shouted, "Wait! I'll help you guys!" Patty faced her. "Oh? But you just woke up, Crona-chan." Crona sweatdropped. "It's fine. I'll be down as soon as possible." Patty smiled once again. "Okay~!' she continued her to walk out of Crona's room.

Crona sighed in relief when Patty disappeared. She pulled herself out of her blanket, sat on the edge of her bed and placed each of her feet in her pink furry slippers. She stood up and yawned. _You'll love this day. _Patty's words still reverberated in her mind and she honestly didn't have a clue nor did she anticipate a wonderful day ahead. Her back suddenly ached slightly like it always do when Ragnarok comes out. She twitched and looked up. "G'morning, Ragnarok," she said. Ragnarok rested on her head and looked down at her. "What the hell are you wearing?" he shouted all of the sudden. "Hmm?" Crona uttered then she looked down at her body. She saw she was wearing a white knee-high sleeved dress"I don't know," she nonchalantly said. "When I woke up, I was already wearing this. In fact, I don't remember ever changing into this." She looked up at Ragnarok. "Do you still remember that I fell asleep on the couch last night?' Ragnarok glared at her. "Of course I do, dumbass," he said. "What I don't remember is that you woke up and went here." Crona looked away and tried to think. "I don't either. Maybe I slept walk." She made herself smile a bit. "Don't be stupid! You don't even do that. The sisters probably came home late and reaper boy must have been the one who brought you here while you were asleep."

Crona flinched. "Y-you mean… h-he carried me a-all the way?" Ragnarok chuckled. "Yeah, and there's no doubt that he's also the one who changed your clothes." Crona blushed furiously in an instant as she imagined what Kid did in a few seconds. She placed her hands at the side of her head, shut her eyes, shook her head and screamed, "No! No! No! That cannot be!" Ragnarok punched her head. "Will you shut up? People will hear you and think you're crazy!" Crona finally calmed down. "Fine but you didn't have to hit me so hard," she weakly said as she scratched her back. "And don't worry. Liz said this room is sound proof." She started walking to the bathroom. "She only said that so we can talk to each other about anything here without expecting people to eavesdrop or overhear us! You _do_ know that something like that can ruin Medusa's fucking plan?" Crona started brushing her pink hair in front of the bathroom as she frowned. "Yeah but it doesn't really matter since they'll eventually find out." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you want me to hit you again? We won't let them find out!" Crona opened her eyes quickly. "No, don't! You'll give me a major head ache already. I'm not sure how I'll be able do deal with that." She started brushing her teeth.

"So you're really going to downstairs and see the little perverted shinigami?" Crona didn't reply. Her eyes turn half-lidded as she brushed her teeth and thought, "That reminds me. How am I supposed to face him again after what he did last night?" She spit and wiped her mouth. "Ragnarok, we're not even sure yet if he's really the one who did it. It could have been Liz or Patty. I don't think Kid-kun is perverted as you say. And anyway, it's not like he'll enjoy seeing me… n-n-naked." She picked up a soap from the side of the sink and continued, "He already has two beautiful and sexy weapons so why would he bother wasting his attention on me?" She started washing her face. "You're actually right, Crona, but being pessimistic won't get you anywhere. Now, hurry up so we can beat up that shinigmi for being perverted!" Crona sighed. "We've done worse things. We're not going to beat him." Ragnarok was shocked at his meister's seriousness. He was quiet for a while until Crona was heading out of the room already. "Suit yourself," he said as he slipped back in her.

"Listen, I, uh, just want you to know how honored I am to be helping out here," Crona said to Kid without looking at him as she stirred egg whites in a light blue bowl. Kid was slightly shocked that Crona was the one who initiated the conversation this time Liz and Patty went out of the house to buy some spices. "No, you listen, Crona," Kid as he picked up spoons and forks to be used for breakfast. His stern voice made Crona look up at him in fear. "I just want you to know who exactly who you are dealing with. How many people do you see in this kitchen?" Crona looked around. She was trembling a little. She returned her glance at Kid's solemn face. "No other than you and me," she feebly said. "Yes, only us," Kid said calmly this time as he closed his eyes. There was something in his voice when he said 'only us' that sent shivers down Crona's spine that made her stop from stirring the egg whites. In her head, Medusa's voice rang out. _Shibusen is our enemy, Crona. Remember that. _Guilt bore its teeth into her. She shut off her mother's words and savored the way Kid had said _us_. How thrilling, how conspiratorial, it sounded both beautiful and terrible.

"They're talking about us, Crona," Kid continued as he looked away. "Liz and Patty?" she said. Kid nodded. "But they're not the only ones." Crona just looked clueless. "A-and what are they saying?" Kid looked at her with his serious amber eyes. "That it's odd that we, who were enemies, are living together now." His stare was intimidating but lucky for Crona, he quickly looked away. His eyes softened as he looked into Crona's innocent eyes. He sighed. "Anyway, that's not what I really wanted to say." Crona continued stirring the egg whites while Kid kept standing a meter away from her with utensils in his hands as he faced down.

"Liz and Patty were the ones cooking here a while ago," Kid said. "I told them to stop. I didn't want them to mess up in here again. I'm usually the one who cooks. Why do you think that is?" Crona glanced at him. "Well because you…" Kid turned to her. "Because I simply don't trust them." Crona arched an eyebrow in confusion. "But I thought partners should trust each other." Kid smiled. "Sorry, Crona, I just really don't trust anyone. And as a shinigami, it's hard to accept that the child of a witch is going to be in the university that I will one day inherit." Crona gradually frowned as her gaze fell on the egg whites in the bowl. She suddenly felt unwanted, like she always did before. Kid felt guilty when he noticed melancholy in Crona. There was a time of uncomfortable silence "But," he continued. That surprised Crona. "I still want you to learn the right path in becoming a great meister. That's why I want you to go to school with me or us, rather. By the way you can visit your old room if you want t—" His words were cut off when Crona threw her arms around him. It was as if Kid lost all speech function. Crona buried her face into his chest. "Thank you," she whispered. A sweet smile formed on Kid's face as he held the back of her head and started stroking her hair. "You're always welcome. Anyway," he held her shoulders and made eye contact with her. "Today, we'll be buying you new clothes and I'll take you to Death City's museum." Curiosity tugged at Crona. "What's a… museum?" Kid sweat dropped but chuckled at her innocence and naivety. "It's a building in which objects of historical, scientific, artistic, or cultural interest are stored and exhibited." Crona nodded in understanding as she said, "Oh, I see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please excuse the typos, if any. I'll fix them later. I figured this would be really long if I include their first date. I guess it will have to be on the next chapter and it will probably be longer than this. I will have to do one last thing that's very important (for school) though before making the next chap. Sorry for making this chapter short.


	8. Symbiosis

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Symbiosis<strong>

"Did you have a nice sleep last night?" the young shinigami asked as they were walking on the streets of Death City already. He kept his hands in his pockets and he casted a concern look at the person next to him. His companion, the demon sword wielder glanced up at him but kept her head low as she clutched her upper right arm, stunned at his question. She wondered why he asked. It shouldn't be such a big deal.

"Y-yes, I did," the pinkette replied, trying to be polite. Her gaze dropped to the stoned ground. The citizens' stares around them kept her uncomfortable as well as the thought floating in her head about what Kid probably did last night now that he mentioned something related to it.

"I was worried about you," Kid said without looking at Crona who flinched and arched an eyebrow in confusion. "What?" It was all she managed to say and her voice was as soft as usual, giving Kid a signal that he should take it easy in talking to her, or else he might frighten her. "I saw you crying last night in your sleep." An arrow of fear shot through Crona's heart as she glanced at Kid with wide eyes. "You said sorry to me and I still don't know why you did." Kid's eyes became half-lidded. He knew Crona won't tell him why and it disappointed him but something changed his mind.

"Do you wish to know why?" said Crona, making Kid quickly glance at her, astonished at the unexpected words. He smiled. "It's alright, Crona, you don't have to tell me if you don't want." Crona returned her gaze at the ground. "Oh, okay," she said. "By the way, I hope you don't mind that I carried you to your room last night."

Crona looked downcast. "So Ragnarok was right," she thought. "I didn't want you to sleep on the sofa for the whole night," Kid said. "Also, Liz and Patty changed your clothes while you were asleep so you probably wondered why you weren't wearing the same clothes you wore last night. I ordered them to stop but they protested. They badly wanted to know your gender."

Crona sweatdropped and her face darkened. "I-i-is that so?" she stuttered. "I told them you're a girl but they still didn't believe me." Kid chuckled a little. "They're such naughty girls but don't worry. They never do something like that to me." Crona smiled. "That's because they respect you." Kid looked away. "Well… most likely." He cleared his throat. "So much for that, let's focus on buying you clothes now, okay?" Crona just nodded. "Maka and Soul will be joining us at the store." The pinkette's face brightened up, knowing that she'll get to see her bestfriend.

"Dude, I'm glad you wanted me and Maka to come," Soul said. "I just can't imagine you buying underwears for Crona." He and Kid were now looking at dresses for girls. "There's no way in hell Lord Death's son can ever do something like that," Kid thought as he sweat dropped. Then he tried to keep his face serious. It's like he wanted to laugh even though he was somehow embarrassed.

"And that's exactly why I wanted you guys to come. Thank you for coming." Soul smirked as he closed his eyes and dug his hands into his pockets. "Don't mention it. Cool men help their friends." Kid smiled then he spotted a Classic black and white Lolita with a black ribbon near the colar. "Soul, do you think Crona will like this?" He pointed at the dress. "Hmm?" Soul uttered then he looked up. "Yeah, I think she'll like it," he said.

"What? They prepared a romantic dinner for you and Kid?" Maka said, sounding shocked. She was carrying some clothes for Crona to use at home and school with some underwears while she made Crona carry a pair of sneakers, sandals and boots. Crona nodded meekly next to her. They were on their way to the counter. "I thought Kid's the only one who cooks in that mansion."

"K-Kid-kun said he doesn't want Liz and Patty to cook."

"Hmm. He probably wants the food to be perfect so he doesn't let them cook. We can't really expect two girls who were abandoned by their parents to be experts in cooking, can we?"

"No, I guess not. B-but, Maka. Medusa-sama didn't abandon me but she never t-taught me how to cook."

"Oh, but at least she didn't. Kid can teach you how now that you're working in their house," Maka said cheerfully.

Crona smiled. "He is."

The scythe technician and her bestfriend disappeared from the aisle and continued their way to the counter.

Black Star was doing one hundred push ups near their dining table after he took a bath. Tsubaki came in and was surprised to see him still doing the same thing he had been doing a while ago. She was just finished cooking for lunch.

"Uhm, Black Star, don't you think you're overdoing it?" she said as she smiled and sweat dropped. She sat down on the floor not far away from her partner.

"… Ninety eight, ninety nine and one hundred…!" Black Star exclaimed as he pulled himself to his foot and stood up firmly on the floor with hands on the hips. "Yosh! I finally did it in less than twenty minutes! How's that Tsubaki?" He grinned and glanced down at Tsubaki's smiling face.

"Less than twenty minutes?" Tsubaki said. "That's great, Black Star. You never did that before."

"I know." Black Star folded his arms in front of his chest. "That's why I'm so proud right now."

Tsubaki giggled and stood up. "Well, I'm proud of you too," she said. "I bet you're hungry already. Come on, let's eat lunch already." She patted his head went into the kitchen.

At the table, Black star crossed his arms behind his head, closed his eyes and sighed in relief and satisfaction. "That was delicious as always, Tsubaki!" he said.

Tsubaki smiled. "I'm glad you liked it," she said.

"Liked it? No! I _loved_ it."

"Oh," she uttered then she smiled even more and looked down. It was like she fed her very own hungry lion and she savored its appreciation to her. She started cleaning up the table.

"Hey, Tsubaki." He opened his eyes and held his lower legs that were crossed on the ground as he looked into his partner's eyes.

She glanced back at him. "Yes?"

"You were cooking a lot yesterday but I didn't bother to know why but now I'm curious… why were you doing that?"

"Liz and Patty asked me to help them prepare a romantic dinner for Crona and Kid."

"Romantic dinner? But I thought they just met each other. Isn't that too much?"

"I don't know, Black Star," Tsubaki said softly as she cleaned the table. "Maybe the sisters just wanted them to have a pleasing atmosphere."

"Oh. So Liz and Patty wanted your help but I didn't see them here helping you." He sounded suspicious.

Tsubaki sweat dropped. "It turns out that they're not good at it. It's okay if they didn't, Black Star. It gave them time to clean the mansion anyway before Crona arrived."

Black Star smiled. "You're always being too nice."

"You hate it?"

"No." He stood up. "I just wish that you'll never change." He placed his small white towel on his shoulder and walked out from the room, leaving Tsubaki with a smile on her face.

Maka and Crona had been sitting by the fountain in Death City's square, waiting for Soul and Kid to come back.

"So, Crona, how are you at the mansion?" Maka asked.

"I-I'm doing fine," the pinkette replied but how she said it didn't prove the truthfulness of what she said. "All is well."

Maka could see her friend's ambivalence. She could tell there's something bothering her even though she has a good life now. "It's good to heart that. But Crona, if there's anything that's troubling you, I'm here to listen."

"Yeah… Thanks, Maka," her friend said calmly as she looked down at her shooes. Her hands kept cupping her knees.

"By the way, are you in good terms with Kid?" Mentioning Kid's name made Crona face Maka. "Because he can really be pissed off by asymmetrical things and considering the fact that your hair's not symmetrical, don't you think it bothers him? I'm afraid that might trouble you."

Crona smiled hesitantly. "I think it does but he doesn't tell me," she said.

Maka giggled. "He finally has the guts to tolerate asymmetrical things. Soul told me that Kid was acting strange. He doesn't react too much to asymmetrical things anymore, not like before. He didn't even care that the polo shirt they saw back in store had only one pocket.

"Uhm… is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Of course it's a good thing." She smiled. "And you know what… we think he's changing because of you." Crona just stared at her, feeling skeptic. "This is probably why Lord Death decided for you to stay with Kid. And in return, he can teach you things you need to learn that will lead you to the right path. I can actually do it too but you know Kid, he's more knowledgeable than me." Maka let out a hesitant laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They say that he doesn't even need to go to school already because he's a shinigami and he had been studying ever since he was young so we can expect that he knows more than any of us. If he wasn't bothered by the letter K of his name during our supper written exam, he could have beaten me to top one."

Crona sweat dropped. "A-all because of letter K?" she said in disbelief with a lazy expression. Maka just nodded in response. Crona thought she might help Kid someday if ever they have another test. She would like to remind him to answer first before writing his name so it won't slow him down. She always loved it when she and Maka talked. It's like her burdens are lighten up. They both heard familiar footsteps.

"Speaking of Kid," Maka whispered. She sensed the souls of Kid and her partner not far from them with her soul perception.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kid said. He was holding two chocolate ice creams while Soul held one strawberry and mango ice cream. They both stood in front of the girls. "No worries, Kid," said Maka. "It's like you two went away for only a few minutes."

"Great." Kid smiled. "Here, Crona," he said as he sat down beside Crona making her heart throb. She didn't understand the feeling whenever Kid comes close to her. It's like she likes his presence but there's always something that makes her uncomfortable for a reason she wasn't sure what. It was probably guilt and fear. It always was. But every time she gazes at those gold eyes of his, her anxiety always seem to fade like now when she looked into them as he mentioned her name. She quickly looked down at the chocolate ice cream in a brown cone being held by Kid's pale hands. She slowly tried to take it away. She slightly trembled. She hasn't had an ice cream before. She feared that if she takes it away from him, it might fall on Kid and make him angry.

Kid noticed Crona's shaking hand. "Am I making her uncomfortable?" he thought. He took a deep breath, held Crona's hand, the one that's supposed to hold the ice cream. It made the pinkette flinch. She could sense the stares they were receiving by the strangers around them and by Soul and Maka. For a second there, she didn't understand why he held her hand. Using both of his hands, he placed the cone with chocolate ice cream on her hand and made her hold it tight, but not _too_ tight. The sensation of _his_ palm on her fingers made her stiff.

Soul and Maka, who were now eating their ice cream, kept looking at them. Both of them smiling, especially Maka. She surmised that Kid really does care for her bestfriend though she wasn't sure why. She thought it might be because he already found about Crona's true nature, her past and hidden melancholy. If ever her hypothesis wasn't null, wouldn't it be so fast for Kid to understand Crona in just one day? She wondered. They just met so she can't help but be astonished that they seem to be close already. Maybe if they were so different, maybe there was something that still draws them together. And she was right.

What Maka didn't know is that Kid already met Crona when they were little. He already had the idea that Crona was living a terrible life and he felt guilty that he couldn't do anything about it since she was in the hands of her mother and since Kid was still very young. But now that he's older, knowing that if Crona returns to her mother she will return to the dreadful days, he simply can't allow it and will try to prevent it even when he has no legal rights. Maka cleared her mind and just kept smiling at her bestfriend who was now enjoying her ice cream, who was being told by Kid that she should just lick it and who was being wiped on the face and hands with a handkerchief by Kid as they got stained by the ice cream.

"S-sorry, Kid, next time, I'll bring my handkerchief," Crona said, feeling embarrassed. Kid was still wiping her hands with his handkerchief. Crona could have done it by herself but Kid actually found pleasure in caring for the pinkette. It's like Crona was his baby sister he never had. He didn't want people to look at her hands and mouth having chocolate ice cream stain and since he's such a perfectionist, he just had to do it for her. "It's your first time to have an ice cream, right?" he asked without looking at Crona as he wiped her fingers thoroughly while Soul and Maka had their own conversation started a while ago and haven't ended yet.

"Y-yes," said Crona whose pale face was becoming light gray as she looked at her hand being wiped. "Did you like it?" This time he glanced at her making her blood rise even more. She nodded as she bit her lip to keep her from making unnecessary sounds she might suddenly make. "We can get you more of that. Then you'll eventually learn how to devour it neatly." He turned the handkerchief and faced Crona who looked at him shyly. She thought he was already finished. "Thank y—," she said. Her words were cut off when Kid suddenly wiped a stain hear at one side of her mouth.

Kid can clearly see Crona blushing but he ignored it and focused on wiping her face. Her face having stain wasn't the only thing that bothered him but also the fact that the other side of her face didn't have stain while the other did. "There," he said, finished wiping her face, sounding relieved as he smiled. He looked into her innocent light blue eyes with a smile. "Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I think I'll enjoy making the next chapter. It's late here already so I had to end this chapter already. I know I used three couples here but since I'm focusing on Kid and Crona, I didn't give more emphasis on Soul and Maka. And since I'm not really addicted to TsuStar, it was also fun making their part because I don't usually make something for them. I wanted to show in this chap about how Crona and Kid help each other. I hope that wasn't a fail. Well… that's all. Next chapter will be about the museum and other places.


	9. Forbidden Bond

**A/N:** First of all, I thank Chabeli and DarkdemonRaYven for the review. ^^ I'm a bit (physically) sick so please excuse me if this chapter doesn't turn out to be decent. I know… I shouldn't be writing when I'm not in a good condition but also I don't want to waste my time resting on my bed for the whole night. Don't worry; I took medicine so I'm feeling better and will be able to think clearly for this chapter. Okay. Forget about me and let's focus on this chapter now. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Forbidden Bond<strong>

An hour had passed. Soul Eater with his friends finally decided to take up Kid's decision in going to Death City's museum. They walked passed other people whom they didn't know and most of them were normal humans. Some were also students and professrors in Shibusen. Maka recognized a few and waved with a smile at them. The corridors were lightened up by candle lights. Crona spotted familiar little shinigami skulls as designs on the candle holders.

"Kid," Soul said, making Kid, who was walking with Crona ahead of him and his meister, halt and look back at him.

"Yes?" replied Kid. He and Crona glanced at Soul.

"Where are Liz and Patty?"

"They said they were going to Tsubaki and Black Star. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering since they're not with you. They usually are."

Kid smiled. "Oh."

The four of them continued to saunter in the museum's hallways full of exquisite and breath-taking paintings and sculptures. Some of them were made by Death City's pioneers while the others were copies of famous sculptures and paintings in the world like The Mona Lisa. Crona, who was growing curious, kept looking at every painting that she saw on the walls, admiring the delicate details, brilliant coloring and concepts. She saw a sculpture of Lord Death. But it wasn't the Lord Death who's usually happy-go-lucky now. It was the Lord Death back in his grim times.

Crona also saw a painting of Shibusen staff and students against witches. The painting was dark, so full of emotion and bloodshed. It made her eyes sore and her heart sank. She suddenly remembered again what her mother said. That Shibusen is and always will be an enemy to witches which includes Crona. She held her upper right arm tighter then quickly looked at her side. Her eyes looked worried as she gazed at Kid looking a painting of a woman, studying it intensively with his hand on his chin.

"Crona, now's the right time to approach him!" Ragnarok mentally said to

Crona. "Get your ass moving!" She flinched at Ragnarok's piercing loud voice in her. She honestly wasn't sure what to do. She's no good with flirting. She gulped then slowly walked over to Kid, trying to take the photographic memory of the Shibusen vs. Witches painting out of her head. She was more concerned on what to say to the young shinigami now. If she didn't do anything, Ragnarok would keep bugging her. But she didn't have to think of what to say anymore when she instinctively looked up at the painting Kid had been looking at.

Kid smiled sweetly at the pinkette as he placed his hand his on his wait. He could clearly see that she was just as stunned at the awesome painting as he always was whenever he comes to the museum and watch it.

"K-Kid-kun, why doesn't she have eyebrows?" Crona said, still glancing at Mona Lisa.

Kid chuckled. "Actually, she has, Crona," he said, resulting to Crona giving him a quizzical look yet curiosity was in her eyes. "She was painted with eyelashes and eyebrows."

"Really? But why isn't it shown here?"

"The very fine lines that made them up faded through time." He and Crona looked up at the painting. "If you use a high definition camera with ultra-high resolution, you can magnify the image 24x then you shall see a single brush stroke that would constitute of her brows and lashes. It's a faded pigment from the paint used."

"Ohhh. Th-thank you."

"For what?"

"F-for satisfying my curiosity."

Kid felt a smile tug at his lips as he stared at the pinkette. "Well, thank you too."

"But for what?"

"For listening."

A shy smile grew on Crona's face.

"Here we have Romeo and Juliet," Kid said as he presented a painting by Ford Madox depicting Romeo and Juliet's famous balcony scene to Crona. He started to feel like a tour guide but it didn't bother him. For a few seconds, he wondered where Soul and Maka went to. But his attention went back to Crona as she faced him. He unfolded his arms. He knew he had some explaining to do seeing as Crona looked clueless.

"Were they… in love?" Crona asked innocently.

Kid looked up at the painting once again. "Yes, they were," he calmly said. "But their love ended in tragedy." His eyes became half-lidded as he remembered the story.

"Wh-what happened?"

Surprised that Crona seemed to be interest with the love story of Romeo and Juliet, Kid smiled and began to gesture his hands as he told her the story. "This won't be too confusing for you since it's relevant to something you already know," Kid said. Crona only cocked her head to the right. Kid was talking about Shibusen vs. Witches is like Montagues vs. Capulets. Crona listened carefully. She was glad Ragnarok only wanted to stay in her since he believed going to the museum is boring

"Romeo came from the family of Montagues while Juliet came from the family of Capulets," Kid started. "The Montagues and Capulets has a grudge on each other. Romeo was a guy who had a passion for impulsiveness while Juliet was a smart girl but she was timid around people because of her age. Romeo had a crush on someone named Rosaline but she didn't like him since she was very committed to chastity. On the other hand, Juliet was supposed to marry a rich man named Paris whom she hadn't met yet. It seemed that he only liked Juliet because she's also rich. Anyway, there was a feast at the house of Capulets. Romeo's cousin, Benvolio, wanted to go there. He and Romeo disguised themselves and went to the feast. There, Romeo met Juliet and fell in love with her. They soon found out that their families aren't in good terms so automatically, their bond was forbidden. They married secretly _not_ 24 hours from their first meeting. They loved each other despite that they knew their families won't approve of their relationship. Later on, Romeo was casted away from the land. Juliet became very depressed. Someone gave her a potion that will make her appear to look dead but only until Romeo comes back to her. Her family thought she was dead and they cried. When Romeo came back and saw her looking dead, he killed himself. Juliet woke up and found Romeo lifeless. She also killed herself." Kid's voice turned cold and they sent shiver down Crona's spine. She pictured what happened as Kid told her a summary of the story while she kept looking at the painting. "Romeo and Juliet's death caused the Montagues and Capulets to stop fighting."

"Kid…" Crona said weakly as she glanced at the ground with gloomy eyes. Kid gave her a concern look. "Th-the Montagues… and Capulets reminds me of… the family I came from and Shibusen."

Kid smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "And you somehow remind me of Juliet."

"I-I'm not even smart l-like her." She glanced at Kid.

"Don't say that. You're a fast learner, Crona. She reminds me of you because you're both inexperienced. Do you understand now?"

Crona nodded. It was becoming too clear to her now.

Kid closed his eyes. He was still smiling. "And that is why I said the story is relevant to something you already know." He opened his eyes and saw Crona looking at the ground again. He saw some tears leaking out from her eyes. "Here," he said as he gave her a handkerchief. It wasn't the one he used to wipe the chocolate stains she had when they ate ice cream a while ago. Crona glanced at the white handkerchief then glanced up at Kid. She quickly returned her gaze to the handkerchief and hesitantly grabbed it quietly. "Sad, wasn't it?" said Kid. He kept his hands on his waist as he glanced at the painting one more time while Crona, who was still facing down, just nodded with a hanker chief on her face. "When the first I found about the story, I cried too." Crona was done wiping her tears and she looked at Kid. There was a small percent of skepticism in her. "Y-you did?" she said. "Yes. I thought the ending will be beautiful." He sighed then glanced at Crona. "Well, either way, peace came to the families. Shall we go find Maka and Soul now?" Crona clutched the hankerchief more and lowered her arm. She nodded once again.

Maka, Soul, Crona and Kid were already outside the museum. Maka started asking Crona questions like if she enjoyed her time while Soul told Kid that his father will be giving him a mission. "I see," Kid said nonchalantly to Soul. "I'll just contact him now." He summoned a mirror then his father appeared on it. Maka and Crona walked over to the boys. They waned to hear what Lord Death would say. "Why, hello, son, your stripes are just as cute as ever!" said Shinigami-sama. Kid glared. "Father, please, forget about that." Maka, Soul and Crona just sweatdropped. Lord Death scratched his head. "Anyway, it's good to see you Maka, Crona and Soul. How is your day?" Maka smiled. "It's been great, Lord Death," she said. "Never been better," Soul sarcastically said as he looked away. He obviously had another fight with Maka but Crona and Kid didn't get to witness it. Maka elbowed Soul as she managed to keep smiling. Crona just stared at the two, not really shocked at their behavior since she always knew that they fight like a married couple.

"True or not that you're having a great time, with no doubt, I can say Crona-chan is," said Lord Death, trying to ignore Maka and Soul with their nonverbal small fight. She glanced at Crona who smiled shyly at him. "I bet you enjoyed Kid's talkativness, didn't you, Crona-chan?" The pinkette just sweatdropped again while the young shinigami looked embarrassed. Crona wanted to reply yes to Lord Death but she feared that she might insult Kid since talkative is somehow an insult. She chuckled hesitantly. "Ah, you're so adorable after all when you're not being gloomy," Lord Death said making Crona blush. "Oh, brother," Ragnarok mentally said in Crona. Kid was getting slightly impatient. He stood in front of the mirror or rather he stood in front Maka and Soul. He stared at his father with his hands in his pockets. "Father, I called to ask you what mission I'll be taking today." He wanted to change the subject already. But it doesn't mean that he hated him for complimenting Crona.

"That reminds me…" said Lord Death. "There's a witch name Eruka with Free the immortal man who's been collecting innocent human souls. I simply want you to stop them. It's almost like what you did at Nidhogg."

Crona flinched. She remembered her fight with Kid at the ship. Kid looked away. "Please don't remind me, father," he said weakly.

Lord Death glanced at Crona and kid. "Oh, alright~! Anyway, do you accept the mission, son?"

"Where are their locations?"

"Azusa-san said that they're currently staying at a department store with seven stories in Ireland."

"… Sounds like it lacks details. Can't she be anymore specific?"

"Sorry, son. That's all she can say for now."

"Okay. I'll eventually find it anyway."

"You can bring Crona along if you want~!"

Crona and Kid glanced at each other. "Do you want?" Kid asked the pinkette.

"Crona-chan, it will be best if you go on missions too and not just work at the mansion."

"I-I undertand." She looked down while Maka studied her face.

Kid, satisfied by Crona's answer, faced his father again. "Mission accepted, father."

"Great! Good luck you two! Now Kid, remember that Crona's a part of Maka's team now so that's more of a reason to help each other."

"Understood." He faced Crona again. "Come on, Crona. Let's get Liz and Patty." The mirror disappeared. Kid summoned Beelzebub. "Hold my hand."Kid knew it will take a little more time to make her hold his hand and trust him.

"It's okay, Kid, I'll just use my demon wings."

"Oh, come on, Crona," Maka said as she gently pushed Crona behind Kid. She finally stepped on the skateboard. "M-M-Maka, I'm not sure how I'll be able to deal with th-this."

Maka gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Crona," said Soul. "It's Kid who you are with. You know how he's careful."

Crona still looked worried then she felt Kid grip her hands and made her arms wrapped around his waist. "Hold on tight, Crona," he said. "You wouldn't want to fall." Crona can't help but blush. She had the urge to step away from the board before it's too late but she also didn't want to slow things down for Kid. It was his mission and he was in a hurry.

"Who would?" Maka and Soul said, sounding bored.

"Hey, Kid!" said Maka. "Don't you dare let Crona fall!"

"Relax, Maka. That won't ever happen." He began to drift off from the ground. The sounds that the skateboard pierced Crona's ears and her heart raised as she looked down. The ground was becoming far away from them every second and it of course made her nervous especially because she was with Kid. She held him tighter as they swooshed in the air. She closed her eyes while Kid smirked. There were on their way to Tsubaki and Black Star's apartment already.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yosh! Finally done. It's actually 1 a.m. in the morning so I have to rest already but this story won't rest yet. No. It shall continue.


	10. Elevator

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Elevator<strong>

Crona gazed at the land below them through a window at the backseat of one of Shibusen's helicopters. She was sitting next to Liz who was between her and Patty. Kid was seating next to the driver, Yumi Azusa, a Death Scythe. Crona haven't been in a helicopter before so she was really fascinated by it. She was still nervous though; nervous that Eruka and Free might do something terrible to Kid once they meet.

"Are you three all right back there?" Azusa said.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Crona, Liz and Patty.

"Crona," Kid said as he glanced back at Crona with half-lidded eyes and stern voice, making her flinch.

"Y-yes?" said Crona.

He relaxed on his seat and closed his eyes. "I hope it is okay with you that you might get into a fight with your former comrades."

Crona slightly frowned, knowing that Kid still keeps in mind that she was affiliated with Eruka and Free before. But the truth is, she still was. And the truth made her feel the same guilt she always felt. She dipped her head a bit and lowered her eyes. "It's okay," she said. It came out really quiet.

"Thank you for the ride, Azusa-sensei," Kid said. He was now standing on the ground with the Thompson Sisters and Cron behind him while Azusa was still on the driver seat of the Helicopter. The door was open. Azusa closed it right after she said, "You're welcome. Now, remember what I told you." Kid nodded. The helicopter's propeller started to turn.

Azusa looked down at them as the helicopter elevated from the ground. The wind it made blew off Kid and his friends' hair but they stood firm as they watched the helicopter go away. They needed not to wait until it was out of their sight. Kid turned around and was soon followed by his partners and by the Makenshi. He was the only one who knew where they'll be going to. He was wearing his shinigami cloak, without the mask though. They were at the outskirts of a city and trees surrounded them.

"You girls heard what Azusa-san said, right?" Kid said as he continued to walk quietly ahead of them. Patty and Liz glanced at each other. They both shrugged. Kid gave them a disappointed look making them sweat drop. "Sorry, Kid, Patty and I were too busy talking to each other," Liz hesitantly said as she held the back of her head. "We didn't get to listen to your conversation."

Kid fully turned around to face them now. "Well, you should have listened. It's really important because it had something to with our mission now." Liz and Patty looked at the old-looking building behind Kid while Kid looked at Crona. "How about you, Crona-san?" he asked.

"I-I listened," Crona said.

"Great! Now can you please tell Liz and Patty what you heard?"

"Oh, o-okay." She kept holding her upper left arm and she faced Liz.

Liz held the pinkette's shoulder which made her eyes widen. "Crona-chan, you don't have to do it." She smiled then glanced at Kid. "Kid, let's get this over with so we can go home already," she said. "I got still got some split ends to cut."

"Why, yes. We should." He turned around and continued walking towards the old building. "I can't wait to even out that hair of yours."

Liz' hair bristled as she heard what Kid said. "H-Hey, wait! I never agreed to that!" She stopped holding Crona and ran after Kid. Patty and Crona just giggled. They walked together and followed the two.

"Crona-chan, you should get your hair cut by Kid too," Patty said.

"I-I'm not sure how I'll be able to deal with that. And b-besides… I won't look any prettier if that happens."

"Of course you will!"

"Y-you really think so?"

Patty nodded with a smile which made the pinkette smile back.

Kid studied the glassed entrance door. He could see that it was murky inside.

"Kid, are you sure this is the building?" said Liz skeptically as she glanced up at the building with her hands on her hips.

"How could I not be sure? This looks exactly how Azusa-san described it. This is why I told you that you should have listened."

Liz gave the young shinigami a bored look. "Fine, whatever," she said.

Kid grasped the door, faced down, closed his eyes and activated his soul perception. The girls waited patiently. Kid opened his eyes and said, "They're here." He pushed open the door and it surprised them that it wasn't locked. As they entered the building, they kept gazing around. "How many stories are there again?" asked Liz.

Kid scowled. He didn't want to say the word. "Seven," he reluctantly said.

"Oh." Liz sighed as she closed her eyes. "This is going to take a while."

"Eruka and Free, what are you guys up too?" Crona thought nervously as she followed her friends.

"Father said witch frog Eruka and Free, the immortal man, had taken innocent souls of customers and salespersons here," Kid said. He walked over to the elevator.

"Kid-kun, do you sense their souls?" asked Crona.

"Yes," replied Kid. His eyes narrowed. "And they're on the third floor."

"I wonder what they're doing," Patty said.

"Who knows? They're probably waiting for us? Be careful, girls. This is a witch and an immortal entity that we'll be dealing with."

"Yeah, yeah," said Liz.

Kid clicked the button for the elevator to come down to the first floor. "Hmm," he uttered. The door for the elevator opened. "I guess they didn't bother breaking this elevator. If we use this, we'll get to them faster. Nevertheless, we should use the stairs." He turned around to walk towards the stairs. Liz held his shoulder, making him stop from walking.

"Hold it right there, Kid. Didn't I just tell you that the sooner we finish this the better? Using the stairs will take long and it's tiring."

"Liz, whether you like it or not, we'll have to use the stairs. Elevators aren't always safe. They could stop for some reasons you know then you'll be locked up inside."

The naïve pinkette haven't been in an elevator too before so when she heard what Kid said, her eye widened. "Th-that's terrible!" she said, sounding more nervous than she already was.

"It sure is, now, let's go," he said as he shoved away Liz' hand from his shoulder. "Time waits for no one."

Liz was too tired to argue already so she reluctantly followed Kid with her sister and Crona. "This place really looks abandoned," Patty commented as they were walking on the stairs already. It was so quiet. The only noise was the noise produced by their shoes hitting the stairs. As they got closer to the third floor, Crona's anxiety grew. Kid glanced back at Crona but he kept walking. He saw that she look troubled and he started thinking why as he watched his steps. Suddenly, he didn't sense Eruka and Free's soul anymore which made him look up and utter, "ugh."

"What's wrong?" said Liz, giving Kid a quizzical look. They all stopped from walking,

"Their souls… I don't sense them anymore."

"They're probably gone already, Kid."

"That's impossible. All windows and doors are closed here except the entrance door. Only the person who works in the operating room knows how to unlock them all using a computer. We could have heard breaking of glass if they tried escaping."

"Maybe they went to the operating room."

"Yeah and maybe they know how to unlock the doors and windows," said Patty while Crona kept quiet.

"That might be right but we still have to make sure what's going on." He continued walking. He opened the door and saw a large room full of house appliances. He still couldn't sense their souls. "Is it just me or isn't my soul perception working?" he asked himself. The room was slightly dark. It was late afternoon already after all. "I'm sure I sensed their souls a while ago," Kid said. They started looking around.

"We believe you, Kid but it looks like we'e too late late already."

"They might be using soul protect. And worse, they might be waiting for us to get ready for battle."

"Kid, it's getting dark already," Liz said as she hugged herself. "Can't we do this faster?" she said.

"Patty, transform now and Liz, wield her."

"What?" Liz said, confused on why only Patty and why she should wield her when Kid is already there. Patty just acquiesced. "Hai!" she said as she threw her hands in the air and transform into her weapon form, a gun. Liz held her. Ragnarok came out of Crona and became a sword.

"That's weird… I sense them now," Kid said coldly. He and Crona stood behind each other. Crona glanced back at Kid with worried eyes and held his hand. Liz stood a little bit far away from them. Crona held Ragnarok with her left hand and stretched out her arm at her leftside. "Ready?" she asked Kid.

"Yeah," Kid replied calmly.

"What are these two planning?" Liz asked herself as she glanced back at Kid and Crona, holding her sister in weapon form with both of her hands. She heard a small bang from somewhere. He quickly turned to the direction where she heard and pulled the trigger, making Kid and Crona flinch. Liz slowly walked over to her target while Kid and Crona just stood still behind each other, glancing around, speechless. They could hear each others' breath. Liz saw what she hit and her face suddenly turned dark. She covered her mouth, turned around and started vomitting.

Patty changed back into human form and watched the dead rat on the floor. She giggled. "Big sis killed a poor rat! Big sis killed a poor rat!" Patty chanted as she flopped down on the floor and started laughing. Kid and Crona just sweatdropped at the sight of the sisters. "I thought rats shouldn't be inside a department store," Kid said, still sweatdropping. "I thought Patty likes animals," said Crona as she arched an eyebrow, still sweatdropping too. "Hey, Patty, she's your sister, you're supposed to help her, not laugh at her!" Kid said as he pointed at Patty.

"So you're finally here," said Free as he and Eruka stepped out of the darkness. All of them went back to serious mode. Patty changed back to weapon form and was once again held by her sister. Kid quickly face Free and glared at him. He was holding a huge light brown sack on top of his shoulder. Crona was standing next to Kid. She gripped Ragnarok tight. Eruka glanced at Crona and smiled slightly as she looked away. This made Crona wonder what that meant.

"We've been here for a long time now," Kid said to Free sternly. "Shouldn't we be the ones saying, 'you're finally here'?"

"We wanted to see blondie hit that rat we got," Free said then he grinned.

Liz glared at Free and grunted. "You're going to pay for that!" she said.

Free put down the sack. Kid and his friends watched closely and prepared themselves from any unexpected attacks. Kid glared down at the sack. Free opened it and what they saw astonished them. It was a sack full of human souls. Kid became speechless. Confusion was written all over his face. _What's this? Are these the souls of the people who were here when they invaded this place? Why are they giving it back?_ He thought as a bulbous sweat ran down on his forehead.

"Reaper boy, we only did _it _for fun. We don't need these souls."

"Fun or not, you're still going to pay for what you did!"

Crona held Kid's shoulder. "Kid, let's just take the souls. I don't think they want a fight."

Kid's cold eyes turn soft as he glanced at the pinkette. He knew Crona might understand Free and Eruka more since they were a team before. He had the feeling that Crona's right. He nodded. Then he faced Free and Eruka again as Crona slipped her hand away from Kid.

Kid's solemn look on his face returned. "You can leave now," he said.

Free smirked while Eruka smiled. "Come on, Eruka," Free said as he started to walk away. Eruka glanced at him then faced Kid and Crona again. She bowed. "Thank you," she said then ran after Free.

"Kid, don't you find anything suspicious?" Liz whispered to Kid as they all watched Eruka and Free disappear. Kid dug his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. "I do. But don't worry. We'll be fine now." He turned around and walked towards the elevator.

"Ah, finally, we're going home," Liz said. She and Patty were holding the sack full of souls. They followed Kid and Crona. Kid clicked on the elevator's button and patiently waited. "It turns out to be an easy mission."

The elevator's door opened. Kid and Crona stepped in together. "Sis, shouldn't we clean up the dead rat?" Patty said as she glanced at the dead rat. Liz turned around to face her sister. "Come on, Patty. Let's just leave it there." When she turned aroud again to face the elevator, the door closed. "Hey, what's going on?" she exclaimed. Patty was just clueless as she she glanced at the closed elevator door with wide eyes.

The elevator door closed. Both Kid and Crona gasped. "What the heck?" Kid said. He clicked on the button that would open the door but it didn't work. He and Crona tried to open the door with their hands pushing it to the side. Of course, it didn't work. Crona felt her heart sank as the elevator moved. It was going upwards. She and Kid stood beside the wall as they looked at the fluorescent light above. "Wait a minute, why is this going upwards? I clicked the button for first floor!" he said. Crona started to feel nervous again. The elevator suddenly stopped and it shook. It was as if there was an earthquake. Kid and Crona fell to the floor and scrathced their aching heads. Crona's head hit the floor causing her to feel dizzy. The fluorescent light started flickering. "Wh-what's happening?" Crona thought before she fainted.

(To be continued.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I was supposed to write an action scence for Eruka & Free vs. Kid and Crona with their weapons but… I'm not good at that, really, and since it's Sunday, I can't really think of violence. That dead rat was kinda morbid though. Sorry for that. Next chapter _might_ be the last chapter.


	11. Fool

**A/N:** Hello. ^^ I'm very glad you liked the previous chapter and sorry for making it a cliffhanger. By the way, I reread that chapter and noticed that there were some missing words and typos. I fixed them already. You might want to reread it. I might have confused you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Fool<strong>

"Free, I don't think it was a good idea to decrease the temperature of the air conditioner in the elevator," Eruka said. She was now walking in the woods with Free. They were on their way to report back to Medusa.

Free gave Eruka a quizzical look then returned his gaze at the ground. "Don't look at me," he said. "It wasn't my idea."

"Oh. Then whose idea was that?"

"Medusa-sama."

Crona slowly opened her tired eyes. A white light kept flickering. She tried to remember what happened. She looked at her side with eyes still half-lidded and her vision was still blurry. It was just a wall. She had been sleeping against a wall.

"Am I back home?" she thought. "It's so quiet." When she was young, she was always locked up in a dark room for many days without food and companion except Ragnarok. She thought what happened was happening again. She thought she was back to their dreadful home. But this place wasn't dark. This wasn't as cold as her old room. She grasped the wall and floor to support her in standing but she still felt weak. And worse, the cold made her stiff. "It's so… cold," she said as she tried to kneel at least. She hugged herself and she felt something strange.

For a few seconds, Crona cleared her eyes and she gazed at the black cloth that was enveloping her. "This is…" Her eyes widened. "Kid!" she exclaimed in her mind as soon as she realized it was Kid's black coat with white rectangles that she was holding. She glanced up and saw the flickering fluorescent light. She started to remember what happened now. She placed her palm on her forehead and lightly closed her eyes as her head ached. With half-lidded eyes, she glanced at the left and saw a black-haired boy with white stripes wearing white sleeves, suspenders and black pants. He was curled up in a corner, facing down, sleeping. Or was he dead?

It was as if Crona's heart stopped beating at the sight of Kid. Her eyes started to water as she started crawling towards Kid. "Kid…" she whispered She could only whisper. It was too cold to speak louder. "Kid…" she kept repeating his name until she was finally seated in front of him. It was no use. Kid couldn't hear her, not with that loudness of her voice. The young shinigami's black bangs covered his eyes. Crona could clearly see his face was pale than it already was. "Kid…" she whispered again as cold tears started to run down her face. She took off his coat and wrapped it around him. She held his knee and started shaking it. "Kid… wake up."

No response.

Crona shook Kid harder now. This time, she was holding his upper arms already. She still kept uttering his name. It was useless. He still didn't wake up. She almost felt like giving up already. "Kid, don't…" She faced down and continued sobbing quietly. "Don't leave me," she whispered. Her hands slowly slid down to the cold floor at Kid's sides. She pictured his life as a rotted rope, snapping, unraveling, the fibers detaching, falling away. She can't help but think that he will die since he doesn't wake up anymore. And she knew she'll be the reason for his death and it torn her up inside. She still kept her eyes closed as tears kept leaking out of them. She was helpless on the floor in front of the person who thought of her condition first before his. "Don't leave me," she repeated in a whisper again.

Suddenly, a cold hand held her right hand which made her flinch and stop crying. She slowly looked up at Kid though her eyes were still wet. Kid, who still kept facing down, gently placed Crona's hand on his chest. Crona's lips parted. She looked at him in confusion but what she sought was only his lower face. She felt relieved though, in the same time, shocked that Kid was finally awake. But his action confused her. His cold hand was still wrapped around hers. She slowly spread her hand on his chest and she felt his heart's slow heart beats, it calmed her. Kid slowly raised his head and smiled weakly at Crona. "I'm still here," he whispered to the pinkette. Crona bit her lip. She felt another batch of tears trying to escape from her eyes. It was inevitable not to cry. She cried once again. This time it was a mixture of gladness and melancholy.

'Kid, you fool…" Crona whispered through the tears. "Y-you… shouldn't have given me your coat." Kid just kept smiling at her, still holding her hand on his chest. She was still so adorable even when she was crying while telling him he's a fool. "I'm a fool for you, Crona," he said as he slowly pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. The sudden action made Crona flinch and cringe. "I gave you my coat to keep you warm," he whispered in her ear. "You shouldn't have given it back."

"But—" Crona started as she glanced back at Kid, her face heating up.

"You shouldn't worry so much about me. I'm a shinigami, remember? I don't die easily." He smiled again as Crona's words reverberated in his mind. _Kid, don't leave me._

Crona continued to cry. "I-I r-really thought… you're going to die already."

Kid chuckled a bit. He hugged her more as he closed his eyes and rested his head on her back. "I'm not going to die as long as you're still alive."

Crona had the urge to break away from him but he doing this, hugging her, was really warming up the both of them. She decided to stay like this rather than to freeze to death. "Wh-why is that?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure… maybe because… I've never met… someone like you before…"

"Kid…"

"What?" he said softly. He was starting to feel sleepy again.

"What am I to you?"

He smiled. "An angel that was disguised as a demon."

Crona's eyes widened. She slightly turned around to face Kid. She wanted to say something to him but when she saw that his eyes were closed again, she became speechless. She rested her head on his chest.

"Crona, we're both going to die here," Kid whispered as he rested his chin on top of Crona's head and looked at the flickering light.

Crona looked up at Kid with serious eyes. "D-don't say that! Liz, Patty and the others will come to rescue us!"

Kid just continued to stare at the unstable light above them. "Before they're too late… before we die… I want you to know… that I'm sorry for misunderstanding you. You told me… that a reaper like me… will never understand someone like you… you were wrong, Crona… I understand you… but we're really just different… and even though we're different… I love you."

Kid fell asleep, leaving Crona astonished. She could only clutch his sleeve and cried herself to sleep. She never expected Kid to say something like that. Never in her life did she hope for someone like him… but she always felt this emptiness… and she didn't know what to do stop it… but now the emptiness was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm currently sad so I wasn't really in a mood for comedy or anything happy. This chapter was short. Really short compared to the other chapters and I apologize for that. Should this be the last chapter? Or should there be another chapter? Review please to let me know. This chapter is inspired by the 1997 movie, Titanic. Also... the song "I'm Still Here" by Goo Goo Dolls. (They don't really have a connection though. I just like the title of the song.)


	12. Unforgettable Gift

**A/N:** Hello there~! Chapter 11 had a lot of typos too and I fixed them already. Sorry, I was in a rush last night because I had to sleep already. :) That chapter was made out of depression. *Chuckles hesitantly* I realized that this story shouldn't end yet. There's still something missing. I also think that I should have made the previous chapter longer. Anyway, thank you, Chabeli and Senie-chan for the review. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Unforgettable Gift<strong>

It had been three hours since the elevator accident occurred. Night finally came and the young shinigami with the makenshi were still locked in the freezing elevator. For the past hours, Liz and Patty had been searching in the city for someone who could help them.

"There," said the repairman of elevators. "That should fix it." He was finished rearranging wires in the switch box. He turned around and faced the Thompson Sisters. They were outside the elevator on the seventh floor of the department store. "It looks like someone messed with the wires and the air conditioner system. But don't worry. All is well now."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith," said Liz.

"Don't mention it." He faced the elevator again and clicked a button that would open it. It slowly opened. Liz and Patty flinched and gasped. Inside, the fluorescent light on the ceiling was still flickering due to the crash. Two sleeping teenagers were on the floor beside each other. Crona was curled up. Her head was on Kid's shoulder. Kid, on the other hand, was resting his head on top of Crona's head. His legs were stretched out and his black coat covered the both of them. The cold air started to escape from the elevator. Patty and Liz hugged themselves.

"Ki-!" Patty said. Her words were cut off when her sister quickly covered her mouth and shushed her. Mr. Smith just arched an eyebrow at Kid and Crona as he lowered his body with his hands on his hips. Liz stepped into the elevator with her hands clasped together and smiled sweetly at her meister and Crona. "Awww," she uttered. "I've never seen such cuteness like this in my life," she said. She squat down in front of Kid and Crona and adored their sleeping faces. Then her face suddenly turned serious. "Wait, why is it so cold in her?"

Mr. Smith glanced around the elevator. He checked the temperature of the air conditioner. It was thirteen degrees Celsius. "Will this answer your question" he said as he pointed at the number glowing in red.

Liz looked up and was shocked to see the temperature. "No wonder it's so cold in here," she said. "These two could have died." She glanced at Kid and Crona again and gently grasped their cold cheeks. Patty sat beside her.

"That witch and immortal man you said must have done this. No doubt. They planned to kill you but ended up catching these two only."

"Yeah, thanks to Patty for distracting us."

"I'll try fixing this fluorescent light. You got the human's souls back right. Can they still live again? Their families are really grieving right now."

Liz gave Mr. Smith a reassuring smile. "Everything will be back to normal," she said.

Kid slowly opened his eyes and heard people talking. "Ughhh," he uttered as he tried to sitt properly. The noise surrounding him disappeared. He felt a weight on his shoulder. He glanced at his left and saw pink hair. "Crona…" he whispered.

"Hey, Kid," said Liz.

Kid glanced up at Liz. His eyes widened. "Liz?" he whispered. He still couldn't talk in his normal voice because they had been staying in such a cold place for a very long.

Liz smiled in relief. "Thank God, you're okay," she said.

"We were so worried about you two!" Patty said.

Kid glanced at Mr. Smith. "Who's that?" he whispered.

"Oh, that? He's Mr. Smith. He came to help us. You should be thanking him."

Kid smiled at Mr. Smith. "Thank you, Mr. Smith," he whispered.

"Just doing my job, boy," Mr. Smith said as he smiled back at Kid. "You're shinigami's son, right?"

"Yes…"

"It's such an honor to help you." He took out jackets from his bag and knelt in front of Kid and Crona. "I knew this would happen… that something will go wrong with air conditioner since this elevator crashed. So I expected it to be freezing here. I guess I was right." He gave Kid the jackets. They were both black. "Your friend should wear the other one. She looks paler than you."

Kid glanced at Crona and a little frown formed on his face as he remembered her crying about two hours ago before they fell asleep. He placed his palm on Crona's check. It was almost as cold as ice. "Crona…" he whispered once again.

"Little girl," Mr. Smith said as he placed his hand on Crona's shoulder. He shook her gently.

Kid scooted a bit away from Crona but he kept holding her head to keep her from falling on the floor. He held her face with both of his hands and looked at her sleeping face that was still growing pale. "Crona, wake up," he whispered. His coat fell on the floor as Kid moved. All the Thompson sisters could do was just watch and hoped for Crona to wake up. Finally the pinkette slowly opened her eyes and she uttered little noises. The first person she saw was the person she last saw. She saw those familiar honey eyes. Kid was left speechless. He gradually smiled. "Kid?" whispered Crona. Her eye vision was still vague. Before her vision cleared, Kid suddenly threw his arms around her and hugged her tight.

The Thompson sisters now stood up and smiled down at the two.

Crona was clueless. "Kid, why so sudden…" she whispered quietly.

"You're a strong girl, Crona, I'm proud of you."

Crona gripped his sleeves and bit her lips as her eyes started to water. She, herself, thought she was going to die there already. She just smiled and closed her eyes.

"Mr. Smith, what time is it?" Kid asked as he looked up at Mr. Smith and stopped hugging Crona. His normal voice was returning.

Mr. Smith checked his wrist watch. "It's almost eight o'clock already."

"Thank you." He then glanced at Liz and Patty. "Liz, Patty, we're going to be late for or ride back home."

Liz gave Kid a bored look. "Great. You just realized that?"

Kid ignored her sarcasm and picked up his coat and wore it. "Here, Crona," he said as he gave the black jacket that Mr. Smith gave him. He started wearing his and Crona followed him.

"I'll call my co-workers so they could help me here."

"Thank you again, Mr. Smith," Kid said as he helped Crona stand up by holding her hands. "We owe you a lot."

"I can't welcome you enough, Kid," Mr. Smith. "You should hurry up now."

"You're right." Kid smiled. "Well, bye for now."

Death the Kid, his partners and Crona decided to take the stairs.

"Kid, do you think Mr. Smith will be alright?" Crona asked. They were on the stairs already.

"He'll be fine. His friends will come to company him."

"Oh." Crona smiled.

They all believed now that what Kid said was true. That using the elevator can be dangerous sometimes. When they were done dealing with Free and Eruka, Liz wanted to take the elevator to go to first floor faster. Kid didn't want it but Liz begged and he thought Crona might want to experience being in an elevator. It made him a bit sad that her first experience was terrible. He began to think that she might not want to be in an elevator again.

Crona watched the sea below them. It was evening already so the sea looked black. Waves kept crashing against the sides of the ships and they produced white bubbles. Crona found this interesting. No, she found everything today interesting. First of all, they went shopping, ate ice cream, went to the museum, rode on Kid's skateboard, visited Tsubaki and Black Star's apartment, rode a helicopter, met Eruka and Free without fighting them and got locked up in a freezing elevator. It was all in one day and now she was on a ship, a fast-moving one too. She was alone at the last floor of the ship and she rested her arms and head on the fences as she kept gazing down at the sea as if looking at nothingness with gloomy eyes. The sea breeze played around her neck and it made her short pink hair fly away. She held her hair. She remembered what Kid said.

_"Before they're too late… before we die… I want you to know… that I'm sorry for misunderstanding you. You told me… that a reaper like me… will never understand someone like you… you were wrong, Crona… I understand you… but we're really just different… and even though we're different… I love you."_

Her eyes narrowed. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. It made her flinch and quickly turn around. She saw familiar white stripes on black hair. Kid was walking on the stairs. Crona placed her hand on her chest and sighed in relief.

Kid cocked his head to the right, slightly focused on why Crona was being alone at that place. He walked towards her with pieces of chocolate cake on plates on both of his hands. Crona glanced at the cakes. "I heard you wanted to get some fresh air," Kid said as he placed the plates on a little table.

Crona faced down and held her upper right arm. "Yeah…" she said.

"I brought this for us." He sat down and glanced up at her. "There's more food downstairs, if you want I can get—"

"Kid…" said Crona. She was still facing down.

"Is… something wrong?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What do you mean, Crona?"

"Why… why are you being kind to me?"

Kid could hear harshness in Crona's voice and it sent chills down his spine but he took a breath and closed his eyes. "I'm your friend, Crona. That's why. Friends are supposed to be kind to each other, right?"

"B-but… what you're doing… is just too much."

Kid opened his eyes and glanced at Crona again. The pinkette was still standing in front of him. The moon's light made her face clearer. "Too much for you to handle?" Kid said.

"No," Crona said. She shook her head weakly. "Of all the people who I expected to be kind to me… I n-never really expected you to be k-kind to me."

Kid arched an eyebrow but he smiled. "And why is that?"

"Because you used to hate me very much… and you still probably do. Being on this ship… reminds me of the first time I saw you. The first time we fought."

"Actually, Crona, it wasn't the first time we met." Kid had decided to tell Crona what he had been hiding from her. "I don't know if you still remember but, we met when were young. That was the first I met you. And you had blonde hair before."

Crona just stood there, shocked. Eyes widened at Kid who was slicing his cake already. She couldn't believe that Kid still remembers.

"I… haven't forgotten about that…" she looked away.

"Ever since that time, I had the feeling that you were going through a hard life… but when we met at the ship… I suddenly changed my mind… it was like a new you… it seemed like a different Crona I met… but of course, it was because you were being manipulated by your mother. But now… I guess you're back to normal."

"Kid… aren't you mad at me anymore?"

Kid glanced at Crona. "You worry too much, Crona-chan," he said. "Please have a seat." Crona hesitate but a few seconds later, she finally sat down.

Kid watched the pinkette eat her cake. He was already finished with his. He rested his chin on the back of his hands. His lower arms were on the table. "I can't be mad at you, Crona," he finally said. Crona looked at him. There was stll bits of cake on side of her lips. Kid chuckled at this. He took out a hadkerchief and wiped the dirt from Crona's face. "I can only be mad at you if you return to your mother."

Crona couldn't stare at Kid's eyes o she kept looking away. "Th-then I shouldn't return to her…"

Kid studied Crona's face. She looked serious enough. "Good decision, Crona. Well…" he looked u at the sky. "It's getting really lat already. We should be sleeping already. We still have a long way to go." He stood up and started leaning up the table. Crona helped her.

"Kid… I noticed… your name was on my cake."

"Oh, that's because Liz and Patty wanted you to have that."

"They made that cake?"

"Yeah… it's their gift to me."

"Gift to you… for what occasion….?"

Kid smiled. "My birthday."

Crona''s eyes widened. "It's your birthday toay?" she slightly shout.

"Yeah but it's not important."

"Why didn't you you tell me?"

"Like I said. It's not important."

"S-ssstill, happy birthday."

"Thank you, Crona."

"Kid…"

Kid glanced at the pinkette. She was frowning. "What is it?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't get something for you…"

Kid chuckled once again. He patted Crona's head. "Don't be silly, Crona. Your presence near me was my favorite gift."

"I… I don't really get it."

"Crona… there are some things that cannot be seen and that can be only felt by the heart. I think those are precious than things that can clearly be seen already. You made this day complete, Crona. So don' worry about gifts."

Crona kept looking at the ground.

Kid rested on the fence and looked down at the sea. Cron just stood next to him and watched the sea too, "When we get back home… we'll be busy for school already. Maybe we should enjoy this free time until it lasts."

"… I guess that's right."

Kid glanced at Crona. "Aren't you sleepy yet?"

Crona shook her head.

"We'll arrive on land tomorrow early morning… we should be sleeping…" he stared at the sea again. "But since you're still not sleepy… I have no choice but to make you sleepy."

"Wh-what do you mean… what do you have in mind?" Crona looked at Kid suspiciously,

Kid smiled at her then turned around, walked over to the table and picked up the remote for the DVD player.

"Almost all ships have this," Kid said. He switched on the TV.

"What's that?"

"Kareoke."

"Sounds familiar…"

"Do you know how to sing?"

"No…"

"Would you like me to sing to you?"

"What? No! I mean, yes, wait, no… you can't do that."

Kid gave Crona a quizzical look. "Why not?"

"'Cause I… I don't deserve to be sung to by you."

Kid chuckled. "Crona, please, let me do it. It can be your unforgettable gift to me."

Crona still hesitated. "Okay…" she finally said which made Kid smile. He picked an instrumental song. "Of course, I won't just be singing," he said then faced to Crona. He held her hands. Crona flinched. "What…" she started. Kid placed her right hand on his left shoulder, placed his left hand on her waist and he held her left hand with his right hand. He slightly raised and stretched out his right arm. "Wh-what are w-we going to do?" Crona asked hesitantly as she stared into Kid's eyes. "We'll dance while I sing, Crona. I hope that's okay to you."

Crona gave kid a bored look. "It's not like you'll accept 'no' as an answer, right," she said nonchalanty. Kid smirked. "I'm glad you know that." The instrumental music started playing. Kid was the only who knew the song so it was really unfamiliar to Crona but she liked the sound of it. Kid leaded Crona. They started doing basic steps as he started singing. Crona was speechless and she let herself follow Kid's lead. Kid's voice… it was stunning, more stunning than when he is talking. It was soft and smoothing… it almost made her feel sleepy. They glided around the floor gracefully under the grinning moon. Lucky for the both of them, they were the only ones on that floor that time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Guess what… we'll have a prom on Sunday and I joined the cotillion. We practice every afternoon after classes so I was kind of inspired to write something about waltz. Also when I was writing about Crona glancing at the sea, I thought about the time I was on the last floor of the ship that was going to Cebu from Cabayog City. That's where I got the ideas, just in case you're wondering. By the way, I'm no expert with dancing and electrical stuffs… so I'm quite aware that I might have narrated the wrong way when I narrated about Mr. Smith doing his job. Well, now I'm back to normal (in a good mood) so I guess I'll be writing long chapters again. There will probably 2 or 3 chapters more. They were all OOC, weren't they? Haha. Sorry for that. Hmm. This is just for fun anyway. I don't know what Kid was singing. I leave that to your imagination. xD


	13. Bad Dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Bad Dream<strong>

"She's been causing trouble, Lord Death," said Raven Hiro to Death the Kid in the Death Room. "Some of our soldiers were found dead. The survivors reported that she used magic in killing their comrades."

Kid took off his shinigami mask. He was wearing his Shinigami cloak. He held his chin with his thumb and index finger as he stared at the ground. "What's her name again?" he said to Raven.

"Crimson Gorgon."

"Ugh," Kid uttered. He looked at Raven. The last name he mentioned made him twitch. His eyes widened and the size of his pupils reduced.

Raven arched an eyebrow, giving Kid a quizzical look. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"No," he said and looked away. "Nothing. Please bring the girl here."

"Understood," said Raven. He turned around and started walking towards the exit. Kid also turned around and faced the giant mirror in the room. He watched the citizens doing their business and the students in the academy. Everything seemed to be fine. But that wasn't enough to calm him down. "Crimson Gorgon," he thought. "Could it be?"

He heard the door open. He took a deep breath, wore his mask and turned around. He gradually spotted a red-haired girl, facing down, walking inside the torii gates that looked like guillotines. She was wearing a black sleeved shirt with red lines, a black mini skirt and a small black cape around her neck. She had handcuffs and Raven was walking behind him, preparing for any unexpected attacks.

Behind his mask, Kid glanced down with solemn eyes at the little girl that looked like thirteen years old. She looked mad. Anyone could tell. She was glaring at the ground, trying not to look up at Kid.

"Good morning, Crimson-san," Kid said, trying to sound a bit friendly like his father would do. His voice still sounded stern though, a big difference to his father who usually sounds childish. He took off his shinigami mask.

Crimson finally looked up at Kid. She was astonished at his first words to her. Her eyes still showed her hatred and anger. "What do you want from me?" She said as she stared at Kid's eyes and her own widened. She gasped. Kid had the same expression as he looked into the girl's eyes. They had the same colors as his and this made him speechless. Nevertheless, he cleared his throat and shook his head a bit.

"Why did you kill such innocent people?" Kid asked Crimson.

Through gritted teeth, Crimson replied, "I'd kill anyone from shibusen especially you!"

Kid frowned slightly. "I'm sure there's only one person who influenced you with this motivation."

"Nobody did." Her voice still sounded cold as she faced down. She made fists. "As soon I found out you killed the person who gave me life, I already had this motivation."

Kid arched an eyebrow at her. After a few seconds, he finally comprehended what the girl meant. "Crona?" he said.

"I'll never forgive you for killing my mother!" The girl started crying. A mixture of sadness and anger stirred in her.

Kid's eyes widened. "So this is Crona's daughter… but why is her hair red and her eyes gold like mine?" He thought. "Ugh. Don't tell me." He faced Raven. "Raven, is this the daughter of Crona Gorgon?"

Raven nodded. "Research shows that they have the same blood, the black blood and she carries two copies of gene… one from her mother and one from… you."

Kid twitched. It was as if his heart stopped beating. He gave Raven a confused look. Crimson stopped crying. She was just as surprised as her father. Kid tried to bring back his composure. He took a breath and closed his eyes calmly. "Well, that explains it." He faced Crimson. "Crimson, I did not kill your mother."

"Liar! Medusa told me you did!" Her eyes still had tears.

Kid chuckled. "It's the first time someone told me that I'm a liar. Child, your father never was and never will be a liar. It is your grandmother who you should call a liar. Your mother died when she gave birth to you. Medusa probably told you that I killed her, Medusa, who was always an enemy of shibusen. Do you get the gist, girl? She wanted your mother to be an instrument of her plans in destroying shibusen but your mother failed. So now she tried to use you. Crimson, I could never kill your mother. I loved her." Kid narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was sad to hear of the death of the woman he only loved in his life aside from his mother.

"Ugh," uttered Crimson as she looked up at her father's golden sad eyes. She couldn't believe what she heard. "So I've been living a lie?" she said in a little voice as she looked down. This time, her voice softened as guilt started to overwhelm in her. She closed her eyes. "I can't believe this!" She struggled to get away from Raven and ran towards the exit.

"Hey, get back here!" Raven said.

"Let her go," Kid said as he sat down and rested his head on his palm as he crossed his legs.

"But, sir," Raven turned around to face Kid.

"Don't worry. She won't go too far away. She won't be able to step out of Death City. I'll talk to her later. For now, kindly assist her back to her room."

Raven stared at Kid for a while then finally nodded in understanding.

"Crona died… in giving birth to our daughter…" he said in his mind as tears started to leak out from his eyes. He was finally alone in the room.

Kid woke up and slightly slouched on his bed. His eyes still looked tired. He had been crying in his sleep. He surprised himself. He usually doesn't cry. He usually cries only when he think he's such a failure. "What a bad dream…" he whispered as he held his forehead.

"Hey, Kid, wake up already, we're going to be late!" Liz shouted through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the late update. I've been experiencing writer's block. I got busy preparing for an event and drawing. The idea of this chapter just suddenly came to me and I just had to type it down. Kid was like seeing the future but it really was just a dream. Raven Hiro is my original character from Heart Without a Beat. Crimson Gorgon is also my OC. I had a bit trouble in making up her name. Crimson is the color of the blood. Her hair looks like blood. Her blood is black. Her eyes are gold. Her skin is pale. And she's not like her mother who is a timid girl. She's more like Maka. I might try to draw her someday and put it on my deviantArt. This chapter was short and kinda rushed. Sorry! The next one will be longer.


	14. Toxic Valentine

**A/N:** Here's a random thought… the smell of downy fabric conditioner always reminds me of the first time I fell in love with KidxCrona (it was April 12, 2011).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Toxic Valentine<strong>

-Gallows Mansion-

Three days have passed…

Crona, who was ready to cook breakfast, entered the kitchen and found the Thompson Sisters making chocolate cookies. She didn't have a clue why they were doing that so she just stared at them blankly from the door until they noticed her presence.

"Oh, hi there, Crona," Liz said with a smile on her face, she closed the oven. "Good morning!"

"G-good morning," Crona greeted back shyly. She kept holding her upper right arm, like she always does.

"We're making chocolate cookies!" said Patty and grinned. She stopped stirring a bowl of chocolate milk when she glanced at Crona. "Wanna help?"

"Uhm, s-sure, but why are you guys doing this?"

"It's Valentine's Day, silly!"

Crona gave her a quizzical look. She didn't know what Valentine's Day was. She wanted to ask Liz but she hesitated. She thought Liz might think that she's so stupid. She decided to ask Maka later in school. "Oh, sorry, I forgot," she lied. She stared at the floor, feeling ashamed and guilty.

"We're making this for Kid," said Liz. She was squatting and looking at the oven.

Crona raised her head. "Kid?"

"Yeah, since we owe him a lot!" said Patty. Liz still kept her eyes on the oven.

"I see…"

"Speaking of Kid… has anyone of you seen Kid yet?" asked Liz.

Patty tried to remember then she said, "He left the house very early. He said he's going to school already. Here, Crona, hold this for me!" She gave Crona a plastic bag full of white sugar. Crona caught it with both of her hands.

"Hmm… That's not like him," said Liz as she stood up and face Crona and her sister. He usually doesn't go to school yet when he hasn't eaten breakfast."

"He hasn't eaten breakfast yet?" thought Crona. She stared at Liz. "But why did he go to school right away?

"He probably doesn't like your cooking!" Ragnarok replied mentally.

"Maybe you're right." She frowned and faced down. Liz noticed this and she gave her a confused look.

"Don't worry, Crona-chan," Liz said. Crona looked at her. "He was probably in a hurry for something. You can still cook breakfast for him and bring it to school for him to eat."

A smile gradually formed on Crona's face. "O-okay," she said. She found hope in what Liz said.

-Shibusen Corridor-

Maka and Crona walked pass through Shibusen students. Crona kept hugging a book while Maka carried nothing. She clasped her hands behind her back with a smile on her face while Crona still looked worried. Morning session was just finished and they were on their way to the cafeteria.

"You're going to love the food at the cafeteria, Crona!" said Maka.

"I-I guess I will…" said Crona.

Maka stared at Crona for a while before she continued to watch where they were going. "I'm really glad you liked the card I gave you."

Crona smiled. "I did… Thank you, Maka."

"Thank you for the chocolates too, Crona!"

"Y-you're welcome. Liz and Patty helped me."

"That's so nice of them. But Crona, you don't really know Valentine's Day, do you?"

Crona's smile faded. She was shocked. Nevertheless, she nodded. "H-How did you know?"

"It's obvious, Crona." Maka giggled. "Do you want to know about it?"

"Y-yes…"

"It's a day for the exchange of tokens of affection. It celebrates love and is observed by exchanging candy and gifts. For example, I gave you and Soul a letter with candies to show my love for you." The two of them finally reached the stair where there was only a few people.

"Ohh." Crona smiled. "Y-you l-love me?"

"Of course I do!" Maka hugged Crona. Crona flinched at the sudden physical contact. She dropped the breakfast and chocolates she made for Kid. She and Maka didn't notice though.

Crona's eyes started to water. "I… I love you too, Maka."

"Hey, what's this?" Black Star said as he pulled up a bento covered with a white cloth. He tried to see what's inside, as if he could.

Crona and Maka quickly turned to Black Star, surprised at his arrival.

"Th-that's…!" Crona frantically said. She tried to reach out what Black Star was holding.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Black Star said. He handed back the bento to Crona and grinned. "That's not for you, is it?"

Crona held the cloth of the bento tight as she dipped her head and looked away. "N-no," she said weakly. Confusion started to fade away from Maka. She smiled at her friend. She began to think of possibilities of who will Crona give the bento to.

Black Star held Crona's shoulder and stared into her eyes. He looked excited. "Is it for the great Black Star then?"

Crona gritted her teeth in nervousness as she stepped back and shook her head.

"Oh?" Black Star placed his hand on his waist and the other below his chin, trying to think. He studied Crona's face. He grinned once again. "Let me guess!"

"Crona, maybe there's a boy you like," said Maka. She was smiling and Crona just stared at her. A flashback came back to her mind of the time when there was a party at Gallows Mansion. When she was feeling out of place, the host of the party approached her and comforted her. That was the first time she started to have feelings for the young shinigami. The memory of his smiling face, consoling words and soothing voice still lingered in her mind. It faded as she was back to present.

"I do…" she confessed.

"Maybe you want to give him a card."

"I-I don't really know how to make one."

Black Star pushed away Maka from Crona's sight, rather bumped her ass with his ass. He slouched a bit and pointed at himself with his thumb. Maka eventually fell to the floor and growled at Black Star. Crona was too surprised to react. "Don't worry, Crona!" said Black Star. "I'll help you with that!"

Maka's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Whaaaat? But you don't even know how!"

Black Star stood properly, folded his hands and smirked down at Maka. "Huh! That's what you think!"

"Yo, Maka," said Soul as he walked towards her. He kept his hands in his pockets. Black Star and Crona gazed at Soul. Maka looked up at Soul and smiled, anticipating his helping hand. "Hey, Soul," she said.

"Hey, buddy!" Black Star greeted as he grinned. Soul quickly looked away to face Black Star. They both performed a high five. Maka just glared at Soul. Crona bent down and helped Maka stand up. Maka stood up and closed her eyes. She brushed off dusts from her skirt. Even though she looked angry, she thanked Crona, with a stern voice though. "Thank you," she said to Crona. "Come on, Crona, we better go already," she said as she started to walk away. Crona flinched and held her book tighter with the bento and chocolates in one of her hands. She bowed a little at Soul and Black Star and followed Maka.

The ninja and albino watched the girls walk away with quizzical looks. "What's with her?" they both said nonchalantly in unison. Black Star was obviously clueless. Soul finally began to realize. He faced down, closed his eyes and smiled. "I'll apologize to her later."

Black Star laughed. "What for?"

"I'm not really sure," said Soul. "You know girls… sometimes they're so hard to comprehend." He tried to sound cool.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Black Star hung his arm around Soul's neck as they started to walk or follow Maka and Crona to the cafeteria.

-Cafeteria-

Kid sat down beside Patty and Liz. He placed down his tray of lunch.

"Kid, this is for you," Liz said as she slid the bento on the table until it was in front of Kid. Kid arched an eyebrow and uttered, "hmm?"

Patty giggled.

"You girls…" Kid smiled. He was finished unwrapping the bento and opened it. He began to love the symmetrical order of food. "This is too much… first the chocolates… now this?"

"That isn't from us, Kid."

"Oh, really? Who is it from then?" he picked up chopsticks with two hands and started poking the food lightly. He took a bite.

"Crona-chan~!" said Patty.

Kid's eyes widened and he paused. He swallowed the food and breathed. "Such delicious food…" he said in his mind. He looked down at the food again. Liz and Patty just watched him with smiles on their faces, "Well, this is rather… unexpected."

"She looked worried, Kid," Liz said. "You left the house without eating breakfast." She glared at Kid. "Why did you have to go to school early on the day she's supposed to cook without your help anymore?"

"Crona was worried about me?" Kid thought then faced Liz with half-lidded eyes. "Father needed me in the Death Room as early as possible."

Liz gave her a quizzical look. "Why?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it yet. Anyway, it doesn't really matter so forget about it for now." Kid and Liz continued eating.

"Kid, did you get anything for Crona?" asked Patty cheerfully.

"Yes… I bought it last week." He was talking about the classic Lolita dress.

"Can we see it?" Patty held Kid's right shoulder with both of her hands, pushing him slightly.

Kid smiled at Patty as he stopped eating. "Of course and eventually, you will."

"Kid… you have some special feelings for Crona, don't you?" asked Liz.

"What do you mean, Liz?" Kid replied calmly. "What feelings?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" Liz shouted as she pushed her fists on the chair at the side of her upper legs.

Kid chuckled. "What if I do?" he said."

"We'll support you!"

Kid closed his eyes, faced down and smiled. "Sorry… but I don't." A weird breeze passed Liz and Patty. They sort of felt heartbroken for Crona. Kid picked up a green book and stood up, still facing down. His bangs shadowed his eyes. "I'm going to the library now. Please clean this up for me."

Liz and Patty watched Kid disappear from the cafeteria and then they glanced at the unfinished food on the table. Liz frowned slightly.

-Shibusen Corridor-

Kid was walking in an empty hallway. He still kept facing down.

"I can't let these feelings grow anymore… 'Special feelings' as Liz said," Kid said in his mind. The only noise that echoed in the hall was the sound of his shoes hitting the floor. "Maybe that dream meant something… maybe I shouldn't fall for someone like Crona after all… I'll only hurt her in the end… I'll… I'll… kill her." He held the fence of the stairs for support. He felt his legs weakened as the memory of Crimson telling him her about Crona's death came back to his mind. "That girl… she'd rather be born from a different father someday… She'll only end up being like Maka… who has a grudge on her father for what he did to her mother… It's not such a big difference to me if ever that dream happens… I can't… let it happen… I just can't." He took the last step on the stair and was finally in another hallway. He suddenly heard footsteps that sounded familiar. He suddenly stopped breathing. He glanced at his side without moving his head.

"K-Kid…" Crona whispered. She was just as surprised as Kid. She stopped at the stairs and looked down at Kid, her eyes widening. Her hands were at her back, holding a pink enevelope with a black heart sticker on the middle. Inside was a Valentine's Day card for the young shinigami. Kid didn't know what to do. "I can't be rude to her… not after what she did… I'll just have to stop being too attached to her." He turned around and smiled up at Crona.

"Crona-san, Happy Valentine's Day!" Kid greeted.

Crona flinched. She didn't expect Kid to greet her first. She wanted to greet him first… but she was more relieved that he took over the initiation. She looked away then glanced down at Kid as she walked towards him nervously. "Uhm," she uttered. "I…"

Kid gave Crona a quizzical look. The pinkette kep facing gown. Kid noticed that she was hiding something behind her back. "What is it?" he said.

"I… I just want to give you this!" She closed her eyes, still facing down, stretched her arms in front of Kid and handed him the pink envelope with the Valentine's Day card. Kid with wide eyes stared at the envelope on her shaking hands. He picked it up and smiled. "Thank you…" he said sweetly. It wasn't the first time he received a Valentine's Day card. In fact, he had been receiving advanced greetings and cards from fan girls of him in the academy and he couldn't thank them all one by one. He appreciated all of them but none of them made him really happy like how it made him happy the moment he held the pink envelope that Crona gave him.

"Y-you're welcome…" Crona said. "Happy Valentine's Day! S-sorry, I have to go!" She was obviously nervous. She started running away.

"Wait, Crona!" Kid said as he stretched out his arm a bit, in an attempt in reaching Crona. He didn't have to stretch his hand too much since Crona quickly halted and looked back at him.

"Thank you also for the bento!"

Crona just smiled then continued running in the hallway. Kid watched her disappear with a smile on his face.

-Crona's old room, Shibusen underground-

Crona sat on her old bed, squeezed her pillow and faced down. She wasn't wearing any footwear. The room was cold as always even without airconditioner. The moon's light gave the dark room a few light. She wondered what Kid's reaction about her card and the real reason why he left their house early. As she saw it, Kid didn't look mad at her, so it was such a relief to her. In class that day, she noticed he was so serious, he usually is, but not as serious as today. She thought something was bothering him. And it just surprised him that he was still able to smile at her despite that he must be going through some kind of problem that he won't tell anyone about. She smiled at his sweetness. A little shadow the floor made her look up in shock.

"Well, you seem to be liking your stay here," said Eruka. She was in her animal form. She sat down on barred window.

"N-not really…" said Crona.

"You need not to lie, Crona. Your face conveyed enough evidence." Crona looked away. "Medusa-sama wants to know how you are doing."

Crona twitched when Eruka mentioned her mother's name. "T-tell her… I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear. Anyway, she wants to give you this." She tossed a small rectangular bottle of purple liquid on Crona's bed. It didn't break since the bed was too comfy. Crona watched the bottle that landed on the white sheet next to her. She slowly picked it up and studied the liquid inside. "Wh… what's this?" Holding the bottle reminded her of the time she was little when she was holding the bottle of black blood. She dropped it on the bed and scooted away from it a bit especially after what Eruka said.

"It's a potion, Crona," replied Eruka, "rather… a poison."

(To be continued.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN** (read to know details and sources): Told ya this will be longer than the other one! Okay, so I didn't bother using flowery/complicated/deep words and I hope that's alright. After making this, I finally thought of the chapter title… but I remembered that it's also a title of a song. Toxic Valentine by All Time Low. I'm gonna be honest here, two ideas here were from Child Born of Love by Princess Falling Stars (Kid and Crona having a child, not the same name though!) and Unsymmetrical Love by Elerick (the part where Eruka visits Crona). The rest is mine already. Crona decides to stay in her old room because of nostalgia I guess or maybe she just doesn't want to go to Gallows Mansion yet. I guess you people know what the poison is for. This chapter is entitled Toxic Valentine not because of the song but only because it's Valentine's Day there and poison is toxic. I got this idea of Valentine's Day from my own fan art (it can be seen in my deviantArt). It was a contests entry. Ah. Just read the desrcription to know more. Thank you, Chabeli for the review on chapter 13! Next chapter might be the last chapter already. I can't really make the story longer already since it already has a continuation (in my other stories). Well, that's all. ^^


	15. Original Plan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Original Plan<strong>

Inside a murky and quiet room, Medusa had been sitting on her revolving chair reading a book that was placed on her desk. The table lamp was the only thing that was emitting light to the room and so she was surrounded by darkness until the door opened which invited the light from the hallways inside. She gently placed her pen on the table and let go of it.

"Medusa," said Eruka as she stepped inside.

Medusa turned to the frog witch. She was still sitting down. An eccentric smile formed on her face. "Oh, Eruka, I'm glad you're back," she said. "How was it?"

Eruka kept her legs close together and stood properly. "She said she's doing fine," she calmly replied.

"Did she look fine?"

"Yes. In fact, before she noticed I was there, I caught her smiling at a thought or something and I don't know what is it."

"Well, there's no doubt that it's because of the young shinigami. So I guess our plan is working. Anyway, did you give her what I gave you?"

Eruka nodded.

"And will she do it?"

"She hesitated but there's a chance that she will. She wouldn't want to disappoint you, would she?"

The smile on Medusa's face faded. Her face expression suddenly turned dark. "Trust me, she wouldn't want that." She revolved the chair to face to her desk again.

"What if she doesn't do it?"

Medusa started to turn pages of her book. "Like I said before… if she fails… we will go back to our original plan."

Eruka twitched. "You don't mean…"

"She will have to be the next kishin." Medusa chuckled.

Eruka frowned. "This will just cause more trouble," she thought nervously.

"Eruka, you can leave now. Thank you for your report."

"Yes," she said then headed to the hallway and gently closed the door behind her. She sighed.

Few minutes later, in a living room, Eruka and Free were sitting on a couch. "So Medusa wants Death the Kid to be dead as her revenge to Lord Death using Crona," said Free. Eruka nodded but she kept staring at the floor. "If this happens, she'll finally stop doing evil things. This is actually a good plan."

Eruka gasped and faced Free with an angry face that was a mixture of sadness. "No, it's not! Crona loves Kid and it will be hard for her to kill him!"

Free glared at her but he kept his voice calm. "That's why Medusa told her not to fall in love with that boy and just trick him. Do you really think she loves him now, Eruka?"

"You saw what happened in the elevator, right? How could she not fall in love after what happened there?"

"Hmm. You do have a point but I still think she's probably just faking it."

Her gaze returned to the ground and she finally calmed down. "No… Crona wouldn't fake it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She… she once told me that… when she was young… there was a boy she met. She told me that that boy was almost like a savior to her. It disappointed her though that she had to come already. She wished she could see him again."

Free arched an eyebrow. "And that boy was…?"

"Death the Kid."

Kid stepped on the stairs of the train. He turned around, stretched out his arm and opened his hand to the pinkette who glanced up at him, slightly fidgeting, hands on her chest. "Come on, Crona, we don't have all day," he said as he sweat dropped.

Crona listened to the noises made by the train that was getting prepared for departure. It made her flinch and more anxious. She had seen trains before but she never actually rode one before. "K-Kid, are you sure this is safe?"

"I assure you. Everything's going to be fine… as long as you're with me." He showed a reassuring smile. In an instant, it was enough to make Crona's worry go away as she finally placed her hand on his palm. Kid gripped her hand, pulled her up and led the way to their seat at the back of the seat where Liz and Patty were sitting.

Liz smiled when Kid and Crona passed by them especially when she saw Kid holding Crona's hand. The young shinigami looked a bit embarrassed though so he walked faster than normal, dragging the helpless Crona with him. Meanwhile, Patty was busy staring out the window, watching people in the train station. It was pretty noisy outside. It was on a rush hour after all. Music was also in the air since a beggar outside was sitting on the ground, playing a violin. He was playing a really good music but the passersby were too busy to stop and appreciate the beauty. Kid had been listening though from the moment he entered the train.

Even though it was noisy around them, Kid and Crona didn't bother to add more noise. They kept quiet as they sat down and patiently waited for the train to start. Kid kept glancing at the window but he didn't stuck out his head like Patty was doing. He kept his eyes on the man playing the violin outside. Silence between him and the pinkette made Crona feel relieved. She still couldn't deal with talking to him. She always have this fear that she might say something wrong. But the silence was also making her uncomfortable. It made her think Kid was mad at her. She glanced at her side and saw Kid staring at the window with half-lidded eyes and arms folded against his chest. She tried to see what he was looking at then she began to listen to the music that was being played. She lowered her head and closed her eyes as she tried to focus on the music and tried to not listen to other noises.

"You like it?" Kid said. He was now glancing at Crona with his head cocked to the side.

"Huh? The what?" said Crona as she quickly opened her eyes after she flinched when she heard Kid's voice. She glanced at Kid.

"The music."

"Oh, um, y-yes."

"Do you know that song?"

Crona slowly shook her head. "D-do you?"

"Yes. Do you want to know?"

Crona nodded.

"Well, it's called 'My Heart Will Go On'. A song used in 1997 disaster romance movie called Titanic."

"Ti… tanic?"

"Yeah. It was a large ship and it was very elegant."

"Was? Doesn't it… exist anymore?"

Kid chuckled. "No but it was real."

Crona's eyes became half-lidded and a bit gloomy. "Oh. I… I kind of heard about that movie before. I think Medusa-sama used to watch it. She didn't want me to watch TV so… I never get to watch it."

Kid gave Crona a quizzical look. "No wonder she's so naïve," he thought as he sweatdropped. Nevertheless, Crona's innocence made him smile inside. "So she just kept you in a dark room for about… what, 5 days, with no food and water?"

Crona bit her lip. She was now facing down. She nodded.

Kid wished he could take back what he said, seeing as he made Crona remember her past. "And now there's no wonder why she's so pale and skinny," he thought with an arrow of pity shot through his heart. "That won't happen ever again, Crona," he said.

Crona faced Kid once again with curious eyes.

"No one from Shibusen's going to try to lock you up now. If anyone will…" His eyes and voice turned gold, intimidating to Crona, "I won't guarantee their safety."

Crona gasped a little as she clenched her teeth. Kid looked away and glanced at musician outside again. "It's sad that his violin's a bit out of tune… still, I think he's good at playing despite the hindrance."

"Kid-kun…"

Kid turned to face Crona again, shocked that she mentioned his name. "Yes?" he said.

"Do you know… how to play… that instrument?"

Kid smiled. "Yes. In fact, I used to play it when I was young but now I'm more into piano."

Crona smiled back. "Is that why there's a piano in Gallows Mansion?"

"It definitely is."

"No wonder…" Crona said as she glanced down, still smiling.

"You want me to play for you?"

"Ugh," uttered Crona as she returned her gaze to Kid, looking surprised. " S-sure, but—"

Kid smiled once again. "I'd play that song for you."

"But won't it be troublesome for you to play… for me?"

"Of course not. I'll be even glad to do so."

Liz eyes became lazy. "And I thought he said he doesn't have feelings for her," she thought. She was eavesdropping, much to Kid's dismay. Kid knew Patty would care less about his relationship with Crona, since she's still childish, so he didn't bother worrying about her and only Liz.

"O-okay," Crona said. "It would be nice to hear that song being played with a different instrument."

"You'll love the sound of piano but to be honest, I think the violin sounds more beautiful."

"I guess so. Wait, Soul-kun plays the piano too… right?"

"Yes and he's actually better than me."

"H-how could you say that?"

"He comes from a family of musicians. Music is their specialty. There was a time that he helped me with playing a song. You can really tell that he's good at it because of the way he talks. He's very knowledgeable about the piano. And it's not just how he talks… when he plays; he's outstanding, especially when we are doing a chain resonance. "

Crona just stared at Kid. Obviously she was eager to learn. "I see," she replied.

"So how are things between you two?"

"We're… cool… as Soul-kun would say. Still I'm… worried that he might have a grudge on me."

"Don't worry, Crona. Soul's not the kind of dude who would linger in the past. He'd rather move forward."

"Maybe I should be more like him," she thought as she smiled down at the floor. People kept passing them, making their way to seats.

The train was finally filled with lots of people and it was ready for departure already. The engines started. Crona could feel and see that they were already moving. First, the movement was slow but gradually, it became fast. Kid, who was now tired of talking, sat properly on his seat, lifted his head upa bit and closed his eyes. Then he said to Crona, "I hope you're ready for a narcissistic Holy Sword."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Continuation is on the next chapter. Next chapter will be added tomorrow. To me, this chapter isn't worth reviewing since it's a cliffhanger (I'm trying to limit the number of words) but review if you want! :) It will be very much appreciated.


	16. Gay

**A/N:** Seriously... I could have used a different chapter title but I like 'Gay' more even though it's so short. Read the story below to know why.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Gay<strong>

"Kid, just call us when you guys are done in there," said Liz, looking bored and standing beside Patty. They were all outside Excalibur's cave already.

Kid arched an eyebrow. "You're not coming?" he said.

"Uhhh… No, thanks. We'd rather stay here."

Patty giggled. "Big sis is afraid of caves!"

Liz closed her eyes, smiled and sweat dropped. "Yeah, what she said."

"Hmm. Well then," he turned around, "suit yourself. Let's go, Crona."

Crona flinched. "O-okay," she replied as she followed Kid.

It was of course dark inside the cave but there was enough light to show that there was still water on the ground. Kid grimaced at the sight of this. He stopped walking. Crona glanced back at him and gave him a quizzical look. She stopped walking too. "Kid?" she said.

Kid lifted his head and turned to Crona. "What is it?"

"Is… s-something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I forgot about the water here. If we walk on it, our shoes and my pants will get soaked with it."

"Well… we can take offour shoes and you can fold your pants."

"Good thinking,Crona, but still I don't want want to get wet."

Skepticism was now written all over Crona's face as she gave Kid a bored look and sweatdropped.

"For the love of…" Ragnarok said as he came out of Crona, pushed her head down and waved a fist at Kid. Crona squinted. "You're acting like a girl, reaper boy! Don't be such a gay!"

Kid, who was folding his arms against his chest and who was staring at Crona and Ragnarok with calm eyes, unfolded his arms and scowled at Ragnarok as soon as he heard what Ragnarok said about him. It was as if a lightning stiked him. "We'll see who's gay!" he said coldly then started taking off his shoes quickly and after that he folded his pants like what Crona suggested. Crona and Ragnarok just stared at him, too surprised to utter any words.

She stared down at his pale and flawless, or for short, perfect feet. "He's really going to do it," she thought as a smile tugged on her lips.

"Hold this for me," Kid said as he gave his shoes to Crona. He glanced at Ragnarok still glaring a bit. "And Ragnarok, you can go back inside your meister now."

"Fine! I don't want seeing you anyway," Ragnarok shouted then he went back inside the pinkette. Kid just rolled his eyes then suddenly he turned around and lowered his bodyHe glanced back at Crona. "Crona, you wouldn't want to get wet do you? Hop on."

With Kid's position, Crona could ride on him but she obviously hesitated. She, who was now freaking out, shook her head frantically. "Yes! I mean no! It's okay if I get wet… I-I don't want to be a burden to you."

Kid smiled. "You're being too shy." He straightened out his body and walked over to Crona who kept holding her upper arm. She glanced at him though she kept lowering her head. "I have no choice but to carry you this way then," he said as he held the back of her knees with his lower left arm and he held the back of her neck with his right lower arm. Crona's eyes widened and she squirmed.

"K-K-Kid! What are you—"

Kid started walking on the water with Crona in his arms. "Stop squirming! I might drop you and you'll get youself wet. This is an order from your master, Crona."

Crona finally calmed down and her eyes gradually became hlaf-lidded. It was the first time Kid shouted at her but she didn't mind it. She was too caught up with his last sentence. "From your… master?" Crona thought. Well, she was his maid after all. Even though they're comrades and classmates, she still had to consider him her master and she just realized it now. She didn't realize it before since he treated her like a friend only but now that he showed his demanding side, she finally gained more respect for him. Nevertheless, she still felt guilty. She should behave more and let her master dominate over her since she was his servant. "I'm sorry…" she said weakly in a soft voice as she dipped her head, making her bangs cover her powedered blue eyes.

Kid let out a small sigh. "No… it's okay… I should be the one to say sorry to you. Please understand that since you didn't want to ride on me, I decided to this. You'll see Excalibur, a great one, so you should be clean and dry."

Crona looked at Kid with a worried face. "B-but, Kid, you said you didn't want to get wet," she said.

"I changed my mind thanks to Ragnarok." He smiled.

"I'm sorry for what Ragnarok said."

"Don't worry, I'm not mad him now."

Crona finally smiled back at him.

It was taking forever to finally reach the dry ground where the Holy Sword was half dug into. But before that, the sound of splashing water almost followed the rhythm of Crona's heartbeat. Being so close to the young reaper like that made her so nervous, intimidated yet happy at the same time. Ambivalence strikes. She didn't know how to deal with it. She kept facing down. It's been a few minutes since they last spoke anything. She could almost feel his heartbeat playing on her left side. She didn't know why but she was blushing like crazy. She remembered that this is how Kid brought her to her room the other day but this time, she was fully awake. She never expected that the day will come that she'll be in this kind of position again with him. She felt like a baby being carried by a mother. But mother had soft, gentle arms. Kid was slightly different. He held her firmly yet his grasp was still gentle like a mother's considering the fact that Crona was a sensitive. She felt like she was being protected or being saved. Kid's personality was totally a contrast to hers. While he was strong, she was fragile. He was strong yet he wasn't hurting her, not like Medusa who would use up her strength in torturing and neglecting her, in the physical, mental or emotional way.

"We're finally here," Kid said nonchalantly as he gently placed Crona down. That part of the cave was really bright. The light came from above. Crona stood properly on the ground next to Kid. She was surprised that Kid didn't look tired after carrying her all the way from the entrance. Even though she was skinny, she still had the weight of a normal child which is heavy enough to a normal person. But of course, Kid wasn't human. He was a shinigami in a form of a human. A shinigami is much stronger compared to commoners, even Soul and his friends.

Kid grabbed his shoes from Crona. "Thanks for holding these for me," he said to Crona.

"Kid, have you been here already?" Crona asked.

"Yeah, Black Star and Ox too," Kid replied as he walked with Crona towards the sword.

"Oh."

"Pick it up and don't forget to take down notes," he instructed.

Crona nodded obediently. She stepped closed to the sword, gripped its handler and pulled it up. She glanced back at Kid, wondering if what she did was right. Kid smiled, pleased that Crona was able to pull it up by her own. She smiled back at him then she stared at the sword with serious eyes as she held it up. The sword ascended above, much to Crona's surprise. In the end, a small white entity in a suit with a long nose, huge black eyes and a cane transformed from the sword. He stepped close to Crona. Crona stepped back until she was behind Kid already. She hid behind his back as she held his shoulder and peeked at Excalibur who was still glancing at her.

"Kid, is this… human?" Crona whispered to Kid. She sounded nervous.

"I'm not really sure but he once had a human wife," he whispered back. That made Crona smile and she let out a small chuckle.

"Hey, you girl!" said Excalibur as he pointed his cane at Crona, making her eyes widen and hide herself more behind Kid.

"Y-y-yes?" Crona replied.

"You're the one who summoned me, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, why don't you show yourself?"

Kid glanced back at Crona. "Don't worry, you'll love him," he whispered to her sarcastically. Just go and listen to him."

Crona trusted Kid especially by looking at his solemn eyes. It was as if he knows everything. She nodded. Kid took her hand and led her to Excalibur.

"I think I know why you're here so I won't be asking you why," said Excalibur. "Let's proceed to my life story, shall we?" He winked at Kid. It sent chills down Kid's spine as he turned, around closed his eyes and held his forehead with his palm. "This is going to be a long day," he said to himself. Crona just glanced back at him then she returned her gaze to Excalibur who started to talk already.

Liz and Kid watched Patty and Crona walk ahead of them. They were back in the train station. In a few minutes, they would go back to Death City already. They were all tired even Liz and Patty who just kept on waiting for the young shinigami and makenshi. It was afternoon already and Kid was glad that it wasn't so hot in that place anymore, not like how it was hours ago.

"How was the interview?" Liz asked Kid.

"Oh, you know Excalibur… he said so many things to Crona but Crona didn't seem to be annoyed about it, nor with his personality. In fact, she listened carefully to him and was fascinated by his stories. She took down notes too." The memory of Crona listening to Excalibur came back to his mind. Crona really looked happy. She was like a child in school who was eager to learn. She was enjoying her time with the Holy Sword while Kid stayed away from them and almost fell asleep. He heard of Excalibur's life story before (though he doesn't know every detail, not like he want to) so it was kind of boring already to listen to him. "In the end, Excalibur was disappointed that we only came there for Crona's report. He thought Crona wants to become his new meister."

Liz laughed. "If he wasn't so annoying, people will fight over to be his meister."

"Yeah, right. Even if the world is in chaos and Excalibur's the last hope, I'd rather die."

Liz arched an eyebrow and smiled at him. "You're so cruel, Kid."

Kid chuckled. "Just kidding," he said.

"Anyway, it's nice seeing you helping Crona out. At first, I expected that you two will always argue since you used to be enemies."

Kid didn't glance back at Liz. Instead he glanced at the pinkette who was walking ahead of them when Liz mentioned her name. "She's too humble to argue… and that's what I like about her."

"I thought you said you don't have special feelings for her," Liz said teasingly.

"I lied, Liz."

"Hmm?"

Kid stopped walking and dipped his head. "I was selfish."

"What are you saying, Kid?" Liz gave him a quizzical look as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I do have special feelings for her… but I had a bad dream… and that dream made me want to stay away from her."

"No wonder you were ignoring her that other day."

"Yeah but she approached me and gave me something. Even when I still wanted to ignore her, I just couldn't hurt her feelings."

"Well, who knows… maybe you hurt them when you were ignoring her. Anyway, what did she give you?"

Kid finally looked at Liz. "It was a card… a Valentine's Card."

"Really?" Liz smiled. "What did she say?"

"Oh, she just thanked me for being such a good friend and greeted me a Happy Valentine's Day. But she also wrote a poem, a deep one too."

"A poem, huh? I wonder what it's about."

Kid suddenly folded and hugged his legs and buried his head on his knees. "Why did you have to remind me? It was the saddest thing I've ever read!" he said. "It made me wish I was never born."

Liz sweatdropped then she bent down and started patting Kid on the back. "Cheer up, Kid. It wasn't that bad, is it?"

Kid lifted his head up. Liz saw that he was shedding tears. "It wasn't. It was sad yet beautiful! For a naïve girl like Crona, she sure is talented when it comes to writing poems." He buried his head on his knees again. "If you read her poem, Liz, you will feel the same!"

Liz was still sweat dropping. "Yeah, sure, just stand up now. People are looking at you and they probably think that you're pathetic."

Kid took out his blanket and slowly stood up. He started wiping his tears. "Sorry, Liz, I can't help but cry whenever I remember that poem especially because I memorize every word."

Liz sighed. "For a strong-willed and stoic boy like you, you sure are so emotional."

"Well, I don't tend to show my other side to just about anyone. Let's go." He started to walk. "Crona and Patty's waiting for us."

Liz smiled as she watched her meister go away then she followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** On my previous author's note, I kept saying the last chapter might be near already. And since this story still keeps updating, I only want to apologize for the false alarms. It's just that I think I will end this story already but then when I'm in school or anywhere… an idea suddenly pops in my mind and I just have to type it down later so… that's simply why this story still doesn't end yet but guess what… right now I'm sure it will end soon already.

I want to thank Chabeli and Deidara for the review! ^^ I was actually thinking of making the ending a bad ending but when I read Deidara's review, I laughed and thought again if I should continue my plan in making the ending bad. -_- Stories don't usually end with a happy ending, right? Don't worry, Deidara. This story is just part 1 of the full story. (And it actually has part 2 already but you wouldn't want to read that yet.) The part (last part) will have a happy ending.

We had our NAT today and I'm so relieved it's done already. Since it's Friday, I'm in the mood to write fanfic. I am now working on the next chapter and I might add it up later. :)


	17. Last Warmth

**A/N:** Second to the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Last Warmth<strong>

Crona flopped down on her bed and stared at the fluorescent light above her. Her room seemed to be quilted in white. It was so bright, contrastic to the darkness outside the house. It was late evening already. Traveling back to Death City from Excalibur's Cave worn them all out. They already ate dinner in the train so Crona didn't feel like eating anything anymore. Kid was right, even though sarcastic, that Crona would love Excalibur. Speaking of Kid, Crona suddenly remembered of what Kid did back in the cave. Her hand shot up to her face as her face reddened. "So embarrassing…" she whispered to herself. She uncovered one of her eyes and turned her head to the left. She reached out for her small backpack, opened the zipper and took out the poison that Eruka gave her. She held it up in front of her. The fluorescent light rays passed through the bottle and purple liquid making it shimmer. She frowned. "Medusa-sama's going to be mad at me if I don't follow her order." She reluctantly slipped out her bed and stood up.

Ragnarok came out of her. "Where you going?" he asked.

"Downstairs. Kid told me he wants to help me with my report." She picked up her bag.

"Pfft. As if he really wants to do that."

She placed the poison inside the bag. "Whether he like it or not, I have to meet him."

Crona slowly walked down on the stairs towards the main hall of the house. Music was in the air. She could tell it was the sound of piano. "Could it be...?" she thought. She walked faster, turned to the left only to find the young shinigami alone playing a familiar song on their grand piano. From all that running, Crona was panting but when she set her eyes on Kid playing such beautiful piece, her heart sank and she felt the energy in her body was drained out of her. She surmised that Kid was probably too busy and focused on playing that he didn't even notice her arrival, not like she really cared. She only listened. She never heard this kind of music before. She thought it was even better than how the man in the train station played the song with a violin. Compare to that, how Kid played with the piano was perfect, moving and flawless. It made Crona smile and it almost made her fall asleep. Her eyes started to close but when the playing stopped her eyes quickly widened in shock.

Kid, who was seating on the piano's seat, turned to Crona. "Good evening, Crona-san," he said.

"G-good evening…"

Kid arched an eyebrow at Crona. She was wearing a dress and it really astonished him. Nevertheless, it made him smile. "Come here," he said as he placed a hand on the empty space next to him. Crona stepped forward hesitantly. She sat beside Kid quietly. Of all earthly pleasures, Kid's favorite being next to Crona, her so close that he could watch her big pupils dilate and shrink. As she sat down next to him, their upper arms touched, giving Kid the shivers of her soft and delicate skin. Kid started playing the piano from the beginning of the song and Crona was fascinated how his hands moved as he pressed the keys. There were no other noise that can be heard other than the piano the time. It made them feel like they're the only people in the world especially because the only light above them was the only light on the first floor that was turned on. Liz and Patty had already been onto their beds. Crona watched Kid as he closed his eyes while playing the piano, as if trying to feel the music. It made her more impressed of him. She didn't know he was _that_ good. The coldness surrounding them made her want to stay by his side more. Once again, the music stopped.

"Liked it?" Kid said gently.

Crona shook her head and smiled. "Loved it," she corrected.

For a second there, Kid was going to frown but a smile immediately formed on his face. "You know… it's the first time I played for a girl."

Crona gave Kid a quizzical look. "R-really?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah… and I'm glad you loved it."

"I… I think everyone would if they hear it."

Kid chuckled. "I'll get nervous. If I play to many people… I'm afraid… that I might fail. The way I'll play wouldn't be balance… and I'll get depressed… but Crona…"

Crona stared into his eyes as he mentioned her name.

"With you… I don't worry about perfection… I played without thinking that you will criticize me… 'cause I know you won't judge."

Crona smiled. "Oh… But I think you played with no flaws, Kid."

Kid smiled back. "Thank you."

XXX

Crona poured hot tea in two white ceramic tea cups. She was in the kitchen. The steam lingered on her face and made her eyes twitch. She took the poison out of her bag and stared at it for a while. She frowned. Then a voice made her flinch and the bottle of poison almost slipped from her hand. She quickly turned around and hid the bottle behind her.

"Crona, I'll be waiting in my room upstairs, okay?" Kid said. He was at door. Don't forget to bring your notebook."

Crona nodded then Kid left. She sighed in relief as she closed her eyes. She turned around again to face the counter. She placed the bottle of poison on the surface.

Ragnarok came out of her. He laughed and said, "Finally."

Crona just kept quiet as she slowly took off the cap of the bottle. The smell of the poison was intoxicating. She held the bottle above Kid's cup. Her hand was trembling as she stared down at the purple liquid that was slowly coming out the bottle.

"You're really going to do it?" Ragnarok said with a suspicious look.

Crona paused. "If I don't, I will have to be a kishin," she replied nervously. Fear was in her voice.

"Yeah, but you do know that he's going to be dead, right?"

There was a few moment of silence as Crona lowered her head, making her bangs cover her eyes. "I know," she said quietly.

"You're not going to do it, are you?"

Crona bit her lip then she said, "Watch me." She poured the poison into Kid's mug. A purple little smoke formed with a shape of a snake.

XXX

Kid, who was on the tiled floor, reading a book next to his bed, heard a knock on his door. He was wearing white sleeves shirt and navy blue pants with no foot wear. He put down his book on the ground, stood up and walked towards the door. He grasped the door knob and slowly opened the door. He gradually smiled as he saw Crona's lovely face. She was holding a tray with two tea cups on it. "Come in," he said to her. Crona smiled back shyly at him as she entered.

"Crona, I hope it's okay with you if we just stay on the ground," Kid said as he closed the door.

"It's okay. I'm used to the floor anyway." She placed the tray on the floor and separated her notebook from it.

Kid sat down next to Crona and crossed his legs. "Do you have a ballpen?"

Crona shook her head weakly. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

Kid smiled. "It's okay. I have one here." He reached for his ballpen that was on his bed behind them and gave the ballpen to Crona.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it. Thank you too for bringing tea. Now…" He picked up his notebook. "You may use my notebook as a guide." He showed his essay about Excalibur.

"Oh, okay," said Crona as she held his notebook.

Kid watched Crona write. He could clearly see that her hand was shaking, making her writing rather a bit messy. It made Kid's eye twitch. "Hold it, Crona," he said.

"Hmm?" Crona uttered as she glanced at Kid.

"Let me help you." He took Crona's notebook and his ballpen then started rewriting what Crona wrote on the next page of her notebook. "When writing, you should cam down and focus what you should write."

Crona watched Kid write. His penmanship was so neat though she did not understand why he was writing fast. It wasn't the same as when he was writing his name during their Super Written Exam. Maka told her about it so she knew what happened even when she wasn't there.

Kid was holding the pen with his right hand. When he was about to write the second paragraph already, he held the pen with left hand.

"Kid, are you…?"

"Yes, I'm ambidextrous, Crona," he said without looking at her and continued to write.

"Ambidextrous?"

"It's an ability to use both hands with equal facility."

"Oh… that's really cool."

"This is only one of the beauties of symmetry, Crona."

Crona giggled. "No wonder you like symmetry so much."

Kid stopped writing, rested his back on the side of his bed and smiled at Crona. "It keeps me alive."

"I see…"

"Crona, can you please pass me that cup?"

Crona flinched. "S-sure," she said then turned around. "I wish he didn't remember that," she thought. She paused and looked at the cups. She was having an inner conflict. _Should I give it or now?_ "Ragnarok, I can't do it," she told Ragnarok mentally. She grabbed the cup with no poison, turned around and gave it to Kid.

"Thank you," said Kid as he held the cup. He began to drink with eyes closed. Crona watched him nervously. He squinted at her as he wondered why she was looking at him like that. "Crona, aren't you gonna drink yours?"

Crona who was pushing her hands on the ground, closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Why?" Kid looked clueless.

"I, uh, don't feel like drinking yet." She stared at the ground. She didn't want to look into Kid's eyes especially because she was telling a lie.

Kid cast a concern look at her. "Are you feeling sick?"

"A little bit…"

"Well, this might cheer you up." He put down the cup and gave Crona a brown paper bag with floral designs.

Crona stared at the bag with curiosity and held it. "Wh-what's this?" she said.

Kid smiled. "It's my Valentine's Gift to you. I should have given that to you a few days ago."

"Oh… you shouldn't have," she said softly as she started to open the bag. Her eyes widened when she pulled up a classic Lolita dress out of the bag. "This is…"

"What?"

"This is the dress I saw in that store," Crona said. She was still looking at Kid's gift.

"Well, I thought you might like it," Kid said, trying to keep his voice resolute as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, two arms threw around his neck that made him open his eyes in shock. He and Crona fell to the ground with Crona on top of him, smiling like a kid and saying, "thank you" with her softest voice.

Kid couldn't help but smile. He didn't know simple pleasures can make the pinkette so happy. To his view, it was so adorable of her. Crona was like a child who was never been given enough love and pampering, and she was. The sweet smell of her pink hair made him smile down at her even more with half-lidded eyes.

Someone knocked on the door making the young shinigami and makenshi flinch. Kid held Crona's shoulder, helped the both of them in sitting up. He stood up and went to the door. He could feel Liz' soul. He opened the door and saw Liz who still looked sleepy. "What is it, Liz?" he said to his partner.

"Just wanted to ask if Crona-chan can cook something right now," said Liz then she yawned. "I'm really starving."

Crona stood up. She was a little bit far away behind Kid. "I can," she said.

Kid glanced back at Crona, sighed then glared at Kid. "Sorry, Liz, we're busy," he said.

"Hmm? Busy doing what?" She looked at Crona then returned her glance at Kid. "Ohhhh," she said then smiled mysteriously.

Kid arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, sorry for interrupting," said Liz. "I guess I'll just have to cook for myself. Well, good luck, Kid." She patted Kid's shoulder and turned around.

"Wait a second."

Liz turned around to face him again. "What?"

"Patt me on my right shoulder too."

Liz glared at Kid as her jaw dropped. "You never change," she said. She patted Kid's right shoulder, this time harder. Kid winced. "That's not right! You patted harder this time!"

"For crying out loud…" growled Liz as fire burned in her eyes. She pushed Kid back in the room. "Just go back in there already!" She shut the door right in front of Kid's face. Crona giggled but tried to cover mouth. Kid smiled. "Now, where were we?" he said.

XXX

"Uh-oh," said Eruka when she took out all her things from her purse and spreaded them on the living room table.

Free who was lounging on the sofa with his arms behind his head, opened one of his eyes, only to find Eruka looking nervous. "What's wrong?" he said nonchalantly.

"We're dead!" She cupped her face cheecks with her hands. "I gave Crona the wrong potion!"

Free pushed himself up. "What? You mean there are two of them?"

Eruka bit her lip and nodded.

"Well… what did you give her?"

"A poison that can make someone act weird."

"You don't mean…"

Eruka nodded.

"Oh, no!" Free started bagging his head on the floor. "Goddamnshit!" Eruka trid to stop Free from making so much noise. They didn't notice anyone coming into the room.

"What's this entire racket going on here?" said Medusa as she stood firmly in front of Free and Eruka with hands on her hips. Eruka and Free glanced at her in fear. Medusa saw the potion in Eruka's hand. She snatched it away from her and glared at the bottle. "Plan's over," she harshly said.

XXX

"Kid, I'm almost d—" Crona said. Her words were cut when suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulder. Kid have fallen asleep on her. "Kid?" she whispered as she tried to look at his sleeping face. It made her smile. She dropped the pen on the floor and then started to bring Kid to his bed. She turned off the lights. Ragnarok came out of her.

"You must have given him the cup with poison," said Ragnarok.

"No… he's really just sleepy already," Crona said to Ragnarok as she pulled the sheets over Kid. "He's so hardworking," she thought with a smile on her face.

"Yeah but you won't be seeing him anymore."

Crona slowly frowned. "It's okay…" she said quietly then turned around. A familiar warm hand touched hers, gripped it, making her step back and fall to the bed next to Kid. Crona glanced at her hand being gripped by Kid's hand and then she stared at Kid's with wide eyes. He refused to look at her. "Kid…" she whispered.

"If tonight's going to be the last night that we can be together… shouldn't we make it worth it?" Kid said. He sounded sincere and solemn. Crona could smell his minty breath; their faces were too close together already.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Crona said nervously. She had the urge to slip away from the bed already but his strong hand made her want to stay for a little longer.

"I knew from the start about your mission, Crona." He still didn't look back at her.

Like a rope that snapped was Crona's life. For a moment there, she couldn't breathe. Her powedered blue orbs continued to widen and shiver. _He knew all along? But why didn't he…_She stopped think and instead her closed lips parted. _"_Kid, I'm sorry…" she squeaked as tears started to cloud up her vision. She heard Kid let out a sad sigh.

"I'm glad that you didn't give me the poison but now you will be punished by your mother." Kid wiped Crona's tear with the pad of his thumb. "You really are selfless... that's why you don't deserve a bad life… I won't let Medusa take you away, Crona."

Crona sniffed. Fresh tears still kept leaking out from her partly shut eyes. Still, she found comfort in Kid's words and the way he touched her face as he gently moved away the falling pink strands of her hair on her forehead. "B-but… wh-wh-what if she does take me away… no matter how much you try to help me?"

"I'll continue to look for you… even if I have to go to the ends of the world." And with that, Crona was satisfied. She wasn't sure what to do. She thought she should go out of the room already but something tells her it's best if she just erase all her worries now… shut up… and sleep with the only person she can depend on now. Despite feeling guilty, Kid didn't want her to feel that way. It was never her fault. She was just being an obedient child… and that's what her father wanted to be. For now, she cried it all out with no more words. Kid's presence was enough to calm her down. Sometimes she's so afraid of them but time passes by that she realizes that when her world's falling apart, one look at his face, all her troubles seem to fade away even just temporarily. Sometimes the person who you used to hate… becomes the person you don't want to lose. Sometimes you don't need words to help people. So Kid just stayed there lying by her side, caressing her hair, wiping her tears and kept humming a song that wasn't familiar to the pinkette. Still she liked it and helped her to calm down as both of them gradually fell asleep. The moonlit fell upon them and the window framed they like a monet. They savored each other's warmth… for it could be the last time.

XXX

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This had been in my mind for a long time now and I'm glad I got to express it already, although in not the best way. I just want to say that I hope this chapter wasn't confusing. Sorry about Free's bad words. I shall update tomorrow. Next chapter is surely the last chapter. Then I can go update HWB again.


	18. Reshape

**A/N:** Last chapter is last chapter. XD I can't believe I'm doing this. Work, brain, work!

Deidara, please say sorry to fangirl for me! v_v

Actually what fangirl expected was supposed to happen (that Kid will go crazy and do something beyond normal to Crona) but since Crona didn't give him the poison, it didn't happen. But guess what… Right after Crona finally stopped crying, she and Kid… well, let's say, they did something that they probably shouldn't have done (well, they were alone, on the bed, and temptations rose). Sorry, I don't like to write lemon so I didn't write about that part. Just imagine that it _did_ happen, k? :3 (Oh, you know what I mean.) By the way, Crimson is a tsundere, kinda like Taiga Aisaka. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater. I'm just a devout fan of it. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Re-shape<strong>

Sid knocked on the wooden door which made Crimson Gorgon look up, eyes full of tears. She had been squeezing herself into a corner, a behavior she inherited from her mother. She still couldn't believe that the person Medusa said who killed her mother was her father after all. And she just met him today. The attitude she showed towards him made her feel worse than she had been feeling all her life ever since she found out her mother died. She sniffed and dried her tears with her hands. "Who is it?" she said out loud, trying not to sound sad and helpless. "It's Sid Barret," the zombie replied. "What do you want?" she said coldly. "Your father wants to see you." Crimson wanted to say sorry to Kid but she still had a grudge on him. She glared when Sid mentioned him. Her golden eyes like her father were almost covered by her red fringes. "Tell him I don't want to talk right now," she said more calmly now but loud enough for Sid to hear through the door. "You will have to talk whether you like it or not." Crimson sighed and buried her head on her knees as she hugged her lower legs.

Kid stood behind Sid in the hallway outside the guestroom where Crimson was staying. "Is she ready?" he asked Sid, sounding serious as always. Sid faced the new Lord Death. "I don't think so. She said she doesn't want to talk right now but I insisted that she should. It's not like she has a choice." Crimson heard two voices out of the cold dark room but she couldn't decipher what they were saying and it irritated her. Still, she didn't try to go near the door so she stayed on the floor in a corner. "Thank you, Sid-sensei," Kid said to Sid. "Don't mention it. Now, good luck on talking to your little girl. She's a bit stubborn, you know?" Kid smiled. "Yes, I know." Sid waved goodbye and finally walked away. Kid faced Crimson's door, took a deep breath and unlocked the door with the key Sid gave to him. He slowly walked into the dark room and he was astonished that no one seemed to be inside. Still, he kept his eyes narrow as he gazed around the almost empty room, the room where Crona used to stay when they were young. Kid heard some scuffing behind him and so he quickly turned around and saw a red-haired girl curled up in a corner. "Crimson?" he said as he sweatdropped. "Just like her mother," he thought.

"Leave me alone," Crimson said, her voice sounded threatening, as if it would fear someone like Kid, a Death God. She didn't look up at him and continued to hug her legs. Kid sighed. He kneeled down in front of the girl. Crimson stared at him quizzically. "I already told you, didn't I?" Kid said, trying to sound calm, "I didn't kill your mother." Crimson glared at him. She still had tears on her eyes but she looked angry, like a little tiger. "Even so, you left her," she said, her tone increasing for every word and through gritted she said, "You left her and never came back!" Kid's eyes widened as he uttered, "Ugh," in shock. He finally remembered now. He finally understood why her daughter was so angry at him. "Crimson, I'm—" he started but she interrupted. Tears started to stream down on the redhead's pale face. She clenched her eyes shut. "You made her suffer in giving birth to me! This is why I should have never been born… especially because… because you're my… father." The girl's tone finally lowered down. Kid gritted his teeth as his heart ached. "She told me she didn't want to see me anymore. I tried to get her back. I really did, Crimson. But your grandmother was such a hindrance with such a staggering amount of ridiculous magical powers. It prevented me from what I mostly wanted to do –saving the love of my life." Crimson opened her eyes and solemnly stared at her father's that looked almost exactly like her. "So you just gave up?" Kid hated to admit it. He looked down on the floor and nodded weakly. Crimson knew how powerful her grandmother was. Now that she knew Kid actually tried to save her mother, her heavy hatred on him finally lightened up a bit. She slowly pushed the ground with her hands and stood up. Kid looked up at her daughter, wondering what she was thinking. He saw in her eyes that she wasn't angry anymore. Crimson stretched out her arms and wrapped them around her father's neck. Kid was still kneeling down. Once again, his eyes widened. He could feel the warmth that his daughter was emitting and her red hair tickled his cheeks. She also had asymmetrical hair like her mother. But not that Kid mind. "You tried," Crimson gently whispered to her father's ear.

XXX

Kid opened his tired eyes and slowly propped up on his bed. The sunlight beamed through his window. He found himself _shirtless_ and he knew why. He glanced at the space next to him. Crona was no longer next to him. Judging by how the part of the blanket that Crona used looked, Kid could tell she slipped out of the bed before he could even wake up. A while ago, he felt some lips touching his forehead but that wasn't enough to wake him up. Instead it made him smile and continue to sleep peacefully. Crona have admired his adorable sleeping face as she left him after dressing up. Last night was the most emotional moment they had. They regretted what they did after making out. They couldn't get enough of each other. Kid did say_, __"If tonight's going to be the last night that we can be together… shouldn't we make it worth it?"_They made the night worth it, alright. Nevertheless, they both wished they didn't do _it_, no matter how much pleasure they received from each other. Kid's dream was a continuation of the dream he had days ago. It was actually helpful. It made him feel more determined to get back the girl he only loved in the world. His half-lidded eyes spotted a few fallen silky pink hairs on the pillow next to his. He picked them up, admired their softness, and closed his eyes as he drew them closer to his nose. He smelled their sweet fragrance. His lips parted. He opened his eyes and stared at the window. "I will save you… Crona."

XXX

"Haven't you learned from the past, Crona?" Medusa said to her child who was on her bed, hugging a pillow tightly. She was standing at the door frame, looking like a silhouette. She heard no respond. "I told you to never disobey me. Never." She shut the door. Darkness fell in. Crona was back to her old room in their house. She was actually relieved to be back in their home but she was already missing the young shinigami and she felt guilty that she left him. Thoughts of him mostly preoccupied her time. A flashback came to her mind.

_~Flashback~_

"Kid!" Crona screamed as she stared down at the water from the bridge. Despite that it was evening and it was a bit dark in that place, she saw Kid slowly sinking in the water. Lucky for her, the water was running slow. She hurriedly ran down the bridge to the riverside. "What the hell was he thinking?" Ragnarok said mentally inside Crona. "I don't know either!" Crona replied. She was panting. She quickly took off her shoes, jumped into the water, swam towards Kid at full speed, shutting her mouth and narrowing her eyes inside the water. She finally saw Kid's face. Her eyes widened. She stretched out her arm and grabbed Kid's collar. She pulled them up to the water's surface and she swam back to the river bank while dragging Kid by the hand. Kid coughed and coughed. Water was dripping down from his hair as he faced down. He finally stopped coughing. Crona, who fell on her knees in front of Kid, stared at him with concern. "Kid-kun… w-why did you try to drown yourself?" she said softly. There was melancholy in her voice. Kid kept his eyes on the ground. "Sorry, Crona… Today I found out that I am the reason why someone special to me died… I thought I should just die too. Plus…" he closed his eyes, "I'm asymmetrical garbage for breaking one of the spikes protruding out the main skull structure of the academy!" Crona didn't know that Kid was talking about his mom but she had the feeling that it wasn't his fault since he didn't know before that he was the cause of his mother dearest's death. Earlier that day, he and Black Star fought again. The battle was pretty rough and it caused so much trouble and damage to the school. Kid, of course won, but Black Star still considered himself the winner because Kid fainted after seeing that he broke the spikes. Crona sweatdropped. "Kid, I don't know who you were talking about… but I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Kid finally glanced at Crona but he kept silent. Crona stared down at the ground. She couldn't stare into Kid's eyes. "I-I know you wouldn't let someone special die… so it must have been an accident." She smiled. "S-speaking about accident… please don't get sad over the accident today… the spikes can still be fixed. I'll help you. And… you won the battle, right? So… if I were you… I wouldn't be too depressed. You did a good job, Kid." Kid sniffed and smiled. "Really?" he said. Crona nodded. "Please don't say you're garbage… you are… perfect to me."

_~Back to Present~_

Kid stared down at Death City alone on one of Shibusen's large balconies. The pigtailed arrived.

"Kid, Crona's missing! What have you done to her?" Maka said angrily, still, she sounded a bit sad.

"She left without saying goodbye," Kid said without turning to Maka. "She was crying last night. I tried to cheer her up."

"Wha-? Wh-why was she crying?"

"It turns out that Medusa was using her to kill me."

"I… I can't believe this."

"Don't worry… Crona reluctantly obeyed her. It's not like she wanted to do it. She tried. But she couldn't.

"She really does love you…"

Kid smiled. "I guess so."

"Why are you so calm?" Maka shouted. "Shouldn't you be worried about finding her?"

"Calm down. I'm still thinking of a plan. I couldn't act without a well-thought-out plan." He could hear Maka starting to cry.

"We must save her."

"We will, Maka. We will…

XXX

"Crona, it's time," Medusa said as she pointed to the door with her thumb.

Crona, who was almost, naked, begged her mother she didn't want to be "re-shaped".

"Do you want to be locked in this room for five days again?" Medusa asked. She said the same questioned she used to ask when she was little.

"No…No, ma'am." She reluctantly stood up and covered herself with a blaket.

She had no choice but to follow her mother. She had to be "re-shaped", even if it means that she'll lose her memories.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This story is finally done. I think I forgot to include something. But if I included that _something _the story will be longer again. Now I said this would be the last chapter and I have to keep my word. Well, I thank the people who read this story upto the last chapter, especially those who reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. The truth is, this is not the end of the story. This is just part one of the story. The part two can be found in my profile. It's called "The Melancholy of Kid and Crona." I made that part first before this. Have anyone noticed? I tried to relate this with the flow of the manga. Though I probably failed at it. Oh, well. Once again, thank you and may God bless all of you. ^^


End file.
